Too Cute for Luke
by I love Lukey
Summary: When Luke's college friend-with-benefits checks into the inn for a week,Lorelai is intrigued by her.Will Luke get fantasy that was denied him many years ago?Lorelai has a birthday gift planned that he'll never forget. Rated M for that French term.
1. Chapter 1 Dicey Situation

**Too Cute For Luke**

**Chapter 1: Dicey Situation**

Luke and Lorelai's relationship is sailing along at a fast clip. They're engaged, in love, and living together in her house. Rory is still attending Yale. Luke's college friend, Dicey, has checked into the inn for a week. Lorelai is intrigued by his unusual past relationship with her. Will she wake up some buried fantasy of Luke's? How will Lorelai fit into Luke and Dicey's past experiences?

"She's so cute! Cute, cute, cute!" Lorelai exclaimed, as she entered the near empty diner during a rare late morning lull.

"Yep, that she is." Luke agreed.

"She's Marylou Retton! No, Kathy Rigby!" Lorelai quipped. "We're skipping right over the simile, and going for the metaphor. She_ is_ the bug's ear!"

"Yep, she's a real Knut." Luke chimed.

"Yes, cute Knut! But, baby Knut, not the grown up 600 pound Knut. He's just scary." She smiled as she plopped herself on the bar stool, elbows on the counter. So, she was your college girlfriend?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, boy. Here we go." Luke rolled his eyes.

"No, strangely, I'm not jealous. Normally I would be of one of your old girlfriends. But, she's just too cute to be jealous of. When she checked into the inn this morning, I kept thinking that she's a Cupie doll. Also, she's not really your type. Did I mention she is _cute_?" Lorelai asked.

"You mentioned. And, no, she was not exactly my girlfriend," he answered gruffly, pouring her some coffee into a to-go cup. "And, what do you mean cute is not my type? All my girlfriends were cute."

"No, not really. Take me, Rachel, and Nicole. Yes, we're all attractive, feminine. Some would even say we're pretty, and, in my particular case, delightful. But as a whole, we are not cute. Luke Danes has a type, and cute is not it."

He nodded, getting the distinction.

"So what do you mean 'not exactly' your girlfriend?" she asked. "You dated, though, right?"

"Well, we didn't exactly date." He blushed.

"Whoa, hold the phones. Was she your loooovvvver?" She exaggerated the word, relishing his embarrassment.

"Lorelai, I can't get into this right now," he evaded, looking self-consciously at the customers seated across the diner.

"Ha! She was your lover. Tell me! Was it a torrid, smoky hot affair, and you left her broken hearted to backpack through Europe alone?" she asked, eager for all the details.

"No, nothing like that at all. What we had was casual. Um, very casual," he blinked. "We never really went out anywhere. It was more like we visited each other's apartments periodically, usually late at night, and only for an hour or two."

"Luke! You had a fuck buddy?" She stared, open mouthed.

"Aw, did you have to put it that way?" He winced.

"Ha! This is so intriguing. I would never have guessed you had it in you. Wow! I must say, I am impressed," she gushed.

"Why are you so impressed? It was a long time ago. I was in college. It was the _eighties_."

"Because you're so….intense. So…monogamous. So…Luke," she had a hard time explaining.

"Don't you have an inn to tend to?" he asked, handing her the cup, and a small bag of donuts.

"Oh, yeah.I'd better go. Thanks." She took the cup and kissed him quickly on the lips. As she pulled away, she teased, "But don't think for one minute that I'm going to let this go. I want all the juicy details, tonight!"

"I bet you do," he grumbled.

***

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Capers Don't Count

**Too Cute for Luke**

**Chapter 2: Capers Don't Count**

"Thanks Lorelai, you've got a great place here," Dicey smiled genuinely, gesturing with a wave of her arm.

"Let us know if there's anything that we can do to make your stay more comfortable," Lorelai said. "We're always happy to have friends come by, especially old friends of Luke's."

"Well, I was wondering. Do you know anyone who plays tennis? I brought my racquet, and really feel like swinging it sometime this week," she said, her hear-shaped face forming deep dimples in her full cheeks. Her upturned nose wrinkled at the bridge as she smiled.

"You know, I'd love to get out my old racquet, how about if I joined you?" Lorelai jumped in, using this as an excuse to pick Dicey's brain, and to ask her more about Coed Luke. "I'm a bit rusty. I haven't played much since my mother insisted I take lessons, many, many years ago," she apologized in advance.

"That's okay," Dicey said, "I'm not very competitive, at least not when it comes to tennis. So, tomorrow then? Ten?"

"I'll meet you on the tennis courts," Lorelai called to her, as Dicey headed out the door. Her blond bob bouncing and her bangs skimming her eyebrows. Even her hair is cute! Lorelai thought, as she picked up her bag, yelled goodbye to Michel, and headed home for the evening.

***

When she got home, Luke was in the kitchen, busy at the stove, causing the windows to steam up and intoxicating aromas to fill the house. She just loved it when he was home first, especially when he was home and in the kitchen. _He takes such good care of me_ she thought. She wondered how she ever lived without him. His birthday was later in the week. She was racking her brain, trying to find something to make his day special.

Having grown up in a world filled with any, and every, material item at her disposal, she had grown unaffected by most of the materialism that surrounded her. Birthdays at the Gilmores' were formal occasions. Presents were lavish heirlooms, wrapped extravagantly, and presented properly after dinner, immediately before the cake. She usually had to wear scratchy dresses, shiny shoes, and extra wide matching bows in her hair. After the "festivities," posing for portraits was the worst part. She repressed many memories of power struggles between her mother and herself. _"Sit still, stop fidgeting! Honestly Lorelai, I don't know why you can't keep your sash from looking like a shar pei puppy,"_ Lorelai cringed at the flashback.

She'd need to find something special that Luke would enjoy. She didn't want to merely get Luke a "thing," she wanted an experience for him. Truthfully, she was relieved that the weather was getting cold; a weekend fishing and camping was out of the question. The only other idea she could come up with so far, was baking him a cake. The cake wasn't the gift, though. She figured that it would be a sunken, leaning, frosted disaster. The 'gift' was the opportunity for him to mock her mercilessly about her pathetic attempt at baking. The experience could even last for a few months, or until she cooked something even worse.

Entering the kitchen, she smiled up at him. "Hi, Handsome."

He turned from the pan he was stirring to give her a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm, that was a good one," she purred. "What'cha cookin'? Smells delicious. But do I detect a hint of green?" she said in mock horror.

"It's my chicken picatta with risotto, some seasonal squash, and asparagus," he said.

"Double vegetables? Did I do something wrong? Wait, what are those other little green things? Are you trying to punish me?" she exaggerated.

"They're capers, they're green, but they don't count. You don't eat enough vegetables, so I'm incorporating them into you dinners. At least I have some input over what you eat at home," he said sternly.

"You're so good to me," she said sincerely, with another kiss.

She got out some plates and set the table as they talked. "So, when are you going to meet up with Dicey again? I spoke to her this evening, and guess who's playing tennis with her tomorrow."

"Not you," he said suspiciously.

"Me!" she beamed.

"You don't say?" he said flatly, then changed his tone. "Lorelai, what are you doing? I told you I'd tell you about it tonight. Don't go asking her all kinds of questions. That's not fair; you might make her uncomfortable. I know I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable."

"I swear, my motives are pure," she feigned wide-eyed innocence. "I just feel the need to smash around a fuzzy yellow ball," she finished with her fingertips lightly touching her chest.

"Right, you're a regular Venus Williams," he sneered. "So, what do you want to know?" he asked, placing the loaded plates on the table, then sitting down with her.

"Well, you can start with why it was such a casual thing? It isn't like you to be so casual with your personal life. Was it purely unbridled passion?" she asked without mockery or sarcasm, for a change.

"No, it wasn't unbridled anything, sometimes there just isn't a connection between two people," he said. "Dicey was a fun girl. We had fun together, but no real sparks."

"How can you say no real sparks if you guys were bumping uglies?" she asked.

"You do have a way with words. Okay, I'll try again. We weren't really passionate. We didn't have the need for each other. It was more like pattern that we allowed ourselves to fall into. No questions asked, no expectations. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure we were really that into each other."

"Then, why did you continue?" she probed.

"Well, I…come on, can we finish our dinner, at least?" he asked. "Then we'll sit on the couch for this conversation."

She agreed to change the subject. For now,

After the meal, he stood, and pulling her to her feet, rubbed the side of his face with his whiskers.

She pulled away giggling, "Ouch!" She loved the way he felt nuzzling her neck, his soft breathing landing near her ear. It sent shivers up her spine causing her entire left side to be riddled with goose bumps. She lifted her face to meet his gaze and they kissed softly, tongues touching gently at first, then, with more pressure. They hugged each other tightly. When they pulled away, Lorelai felt a little guilty for making him play twenty questions.

"You don't have to tell about her. I'm not jealous, really," she assured him. "I just want to know this side of you. I can't wrap my head around it. When we first got together, you pretty much peed a circle around me, marking your territory against all the other he-wolves. Now you tell me you had a casual, ongoing fling, with no possessiveness or intensity."

"She wasn't you. And, she and I weren't us," he said, gruffly.

He led her to the couch. "I just want you to give her some privacy. I haven't really talked to her in ten or more years, it wouldn't be fair for my fiancée to drill her with questions. When I returned her out-of-the-blue e-mail, she took my advice to stay at your inn, and she didn't have to do that." He pulled her down with him. They snuggled on their sides, facing each other. "So now, I feel kind of responsible for her 'pleasurable stay'."

"Okay, fair enough," she agreed. "So, you continued to be friends-with-benefits for how long?" she asked.

"I don't know," he sighed, "two semesters, maybe."

"There must have been something keeping you with her. Did she have a cute roommate?" At that, he kissed Lorelai again. This time with more urgency, parting her lips with his, searching her mouth with his tongue.

His free arm running up and down her side, caressing her hips, then circling her waist.

She could feel his manliness poking her in the belly. "Wow! That was fast! Way to rise to the occasion, Danes." She teased as he pulled her on top of him, continuing to kiss her neck. That neck thing he did always make her lose herself. Completely taken over by desire, she arched her back into him.

He wasn't in the mood for talking. His hands gravitated to her chest and gently cupped both breasts, under her shirt, but over her bra. "Lose the shirt," he breathed, as he pulled it over her head.

They continued kissing passionately as he unhooked the front of her bra. Sliding it off her shoulders, he once again was taken by her striking beauty. She smiled and unbuttoned his flannel shirt. He hiked up her skirt and grabbed a handful from each side of her, pressing her down onto his already throbbing member. They gyrated their hips instinctively for a few minutes, as she kissed and caressed his bare chest. In a flash, he had his fly unzipped and was pushing down his pants. They gathered below his knees, he did not bother to remove them or his boots. Lorelai shimmied off her panties and resumed her straddle. She guided him inside her and slowly lowered herself down onto him. They moaned together as she rocked back and forth on him, his hips rising to meet hers, as she slid down his entire length.

This level of intensity could only be sustained for a short while. Soon, he was giving her the familiar signs of climax. She loved watching his face right before he lets go. His usually stoic expression was completely taken over by passion, and she alone gets to witness it. A few powerful thrusts and he was spent. She lay forward on him, her face buried under his chin. She was breathing in his scent, with him still inside her. There they remained until they regained their composure, and caught their breath.

They hadn't made love with this level of urgency since they first started dating. Lorelai wondered what had gotten his motor running so fast. Whatever it was, she wasn't complaining.

"Man," he said. "That was fast, sorry, Babe."

"Man is right! What go into you?", her voice floated out of her, like she hadn't enough energy left to push the air out of her own lungs.

"I don't know, I just needed you, I guess," he said, kissing her temple. "I love you."

***

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 That's a Set

**Too Cute For Luke**

**Chapter 3: That's a Set!**

"Okay, that's a set," Dicey smiled.

"Thank God it's over!" Lorelai sighed, dropping her racquet, seeming winded, but appearing fresh and perspiration free, never one to like physical exertion. He slender arms and legs contrasted with Dicey's more compact, athletic frame.

"You're right, you are rusty," Dicey called over the net. She removed her visor and wiped her forehead with her wristband, then took a long healthy drink from her water bottle.

"I know. I apologize for the sucky playing. It probably wasn't fun for you at all," Lorelai said.

"Don't worry about it. It was a pleasure to see how cool Luke's fiancée is." Dicey smiled back. "Besides, the purpose of my trip was business, not tennis. The fact that I was able to come to this quirky little town is just a perk. Oh, and I got to meet you, and I got to see Luke again. It's been really great."

Lorelai felt at ease with Dicey's petite cuteness. Somehow, it made her feel statuesque, and svelte in contrast. Surprisingly, she was not intimidated by the sprite who had just handed her her ass in tennis. They were a good, friendly fit, fun and very low key.

***

Sitting at the diner Lorelai and Dicey chatted easily, like two old-time friends, while Luke attended to the customers.

"So, Luke tells me you two had an, um, interesting relationship in college," Lorelai broached the subject, not so subtly.

Dicey laughed, "Oh, I wondered how much he shared with you about that." She blushed a little. "I guess you could say we had some fun." Still smiling, she seemed to remember the old times fondly.

Lorelai liked her laugh, it was quiet, but secure. She also liked how her smile reached all the way up to her green eyes, without any trace of pretense.

So, tell me about Coed Luke," Lorelai leaned in, changing the subject. Remembering Luke's warning, she didn't want to make her new friend feel interrogated, so she kept the questions general. "Was he as grumpy then?"

"He was serious. A serious smart-ass. I think that's what I liked most about him." She laughed. "He had a tight group of friends. They all followed him around, like he was the big brother. I guess he kind of was. He was way more mature than I was, anyway. I took the 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' attitude way too seriously."

"Did he wear any weird eighties clothes? Flock of Seagulls haircut?" Lorelai asked.

"No, nothing too out there," she giggled. Bringing the coffee up to her pouty little lips.

"Come on. Give me something to work with here. I can't tease him relentlessly about being mature and having close friends. Did he at least wear parachute pants, sport a mullet?" Lorelai fished for more information to use to tease him.

"No, actually, he wore about the same thing he's wearing now, Levi's and a tee shirt, with a flannel over it," Dicey shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you."

They sat back, reflecting for a moment. "Oh, you can mention Miranda. He really carried a torch for her. He never told me he did, but the signs were obvious." Dicey divulged.

Sensing that this might be something she could use, Lorelai asked, "Miranda? What, was she a Madonna wanna be? Or was she more the Pat Benitar type?"

"No, she was more the Lorelai Gilmore type," Dicey said decisively. "In fact, when I met you at the inn, I knew you were you, even before you said you were you."

"I actually understood that," Lorelai grinned, happy to be on the same wavelength as Luke's old friend-with-benefits.

"What I mean is, you're someone I can picture him with." She clarified unnecessarily. "He always liked really pretty women."

Lorelai blushed, "And, I totally mean this as a compliment, but you're not at all who I would picture him… um, you know… dating." She laughed, "He doesn't usually chose women who are so darned cute. "

"Thanks. I know I wasn't his type. Like I said, he really took a shine to Miranda. She was my roommate. She had long flowing hair, slender hips. That's one reason we um, hung out, longer than our mutual attraction warranted."

"Tell me about that." Lorelai asked. "Was it awkward? You know, him liking your roommate and all?"

"Well, not really. I kind of liked her, too" Dicey's cheeks dimpled and blushed. "She was really easy to like, beautiful and lighthearted. Like you, kind of dainty, but not the least bit prissy." She added, not trying to flatter Lorelai, just fondly recalling a friend.

Lorelai thought that her new friend looked even more adorable when she was embarrassed, having all but admitted to having a college crush on another girl.

"So, what happened?" Lorelai encouraged.

"I'm not really sure. The three of us made big plans for Luke's birthday, sort of a private party. Then on the night of the event, Luke was tracked down by one of his buddies saying that there was a visitor at their apartment. Luke left, and called back later with some excuse about a family emergency. Well, Miranda got her feelings hurt. Things really cooled down after that. Luke sort of kept to himself. And Miranda and I grew closer. So, she didn't really want my old, you know, hanging around."

"So, you and Miranda?" Lorelai asked, not wanting to make any assumptions or get too personal.

"We changed the course of our friendship and became exclusive," she said, diplomatically.

"Really?" Lorelai asked. "I don't mean to pry, but I will." She took a breath. "So, you're a lesbian?"

"It's more nuanced than that. I don't really like to confine myself to a certain label. I know it's all the rage be a lesbian right now. And it's the politically correct thing to 'come out'. But I can't say if I am, or if I'm not. I love men, and most of my serious relationships have been with men. But, I love women too. I have been in love with a couple of women. Miranda was one; it lasted a whopping three months. She gave it the old college try, but it wasn't the right thing for her. I guess, for me, it depends on the person, though." She searched Lorelai's eyes for familiar signs of shock. While men were usually turned on by this admission, women usually didn't take the information very well. Satisfied that she didn't find any shock, or judgement on Lorelai's face, she relaxed a bit.

"I hear you, sister." Lorelai said, nodding in fascination. "Does Luke know any of this, with you and Miranda?"

"He had a pretty good idea at the time, yes." She smiled, trying unsuccessfully to hide her perfect white teeth, and to remain vague. "But, he needs to tell you about that. It's not really my place." She raised her cup and took in a long drink through her mischievous smile.

Lorelai sat back for a moment, observing Dicey's features and mannerisms. She was an interesting woman. Not many people surprised her, but this one sure did. _Fascinating_, she thought, wheels turning inside her head.

Luke approached the table, and topped off their coffee. "Don't get too chummy and start ganging up on me now, girls," He teased.

"And you," he said, pointing at Dicey, "don't let those innocent blue eyes fool you. Everything, and I mean everything, you say to her will be used against me."

Both ladies laughed knowingly.

***

After dinner, Lorelai and Luke sat on the soft cozy couch, assuming their evening positions. They were reclining on shared pillows, legs entwined, feet propped up on the coffee table. They enjoyed unwinding together, familiar in their affection.

"This is my favorite time of the day," he sighed, as he lifted Lorelai's hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

"I know, it seems like the whole day is just a blur, working, and shopping, until I get to come home and have you here. Like, this is my real life, and all the rest is just extra stuff." She breathed in his scent, molding her soft body into his lean muscles. "Thanks for dinner tonight, it was wonderful, and not a hint of green leafy veggies anywhere." She smiled over at him, and they kissed softly.

"You. Are. Welcome." He punctuated each word with a kiss on the top of her head.

"So, I was thinking," she started.

"Uh oh, I thought I smelled wood burning," he grumped.

"It's your birthday in a couple of days. What should we do?"

"I don't know, I can think of a few things," he said snuggling closer.

"Luuuuke," she whined. "Come on, I can't think of anything fun to do. It's a special occasion. We're commemorating the day you came to earth. What if you were never here? I would be living a Luke-less life. That's so depressing. Let's make is something special, something that we'll remember. Do you want to go out somewhere fancy to eat?"

"How about we stay in, and eat something fancy?" he replied, nuzzling her face with his whiskery cheeks.

"Dirty!" She replied, pleased with his playful mood.

"Yes, yes it is," he continued to nuzzle her neck, and began nibbling her ears."

"You know that Thursday is Dicey's last night at the inn. I think we should invite her over for a nightcap, or something," Lorelai said.

"If that's what my lady wants, that's what my lady gets," he said.

"Wow, you're being agreeable," she replied, staring at him.

"What?" he asked, eyebrows drawn down in question.

" 'What?' What?," she said, smiling like the cat who just ate the canary.

"What do you know?" He asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" She smiled back slyly.

"Okay, you play tennis and have lunch with my old, um, college friend. I know you. You interrogated her until you could find something out. You're just dying to tease me about something. So, go ahead. Let me have it? What did I do?" He was getting a little edgy. "Did it have to do with a keg party? Did I throw up somewhere? Pee on something?"

Lorelai giggled, she loved teasing him. Of all the facets of Luke's personality, for some reason, embarrassed Luke was one of her favorites.

"I don't know about any keggers, or peeing," she laughed. "But go on, you keep guessing at all the embarrassing things that you've done, and I'll tell you when you're right."

"Just tell me," He nudged her cheek with his. "I'm tired, and need to get up early tomorrow. I'm not getting any younger, you know."

"Okay, so here's the thing." She whispered softly into his ear, almost touching her lips to him, "Miranda."

"Miranda?" he questioned. Then recognition hit. His face softened, then grew bright red. "What about…what did Dicey tell you?"

Lorelai wasn't sure about his reaction, so she proceeded more cautiously than she anticipated she would need to.

"She said that you 'carried a torch' for Miranda, who was beautiful and delightful, just like me," Lorelai smiled, knowing she had hit a nerve.

"I don't want to talk about Miranda," he said. "And, I didn't 'carry a torch' for anyone." He said, pulling down on each pant leg, squirming on the couch.

"Apparently you're carrying one right now," she said kissing him softly. They kissed again, this time he ran his tongue across her lips, coaxing her mouth open for a deeper, more intense experience.

"So is that what we're calling it now," he joked.

"Luke," she smiled knowingly. "What's up?" she asked giggling, glancing down at his lap.

"You know what's up," he said, kissing her again, pulling her into his warm embrace. "That obvious, huh?"

"What, that you've been so…responsive… lately." She gestured to the growing outline in his pants.

"Have I?" he murmured into her ear.

"Yes, just like last night." Suddenly, she recognized the common denominator.

Luke began to nuzzle her neck, kissing her cheeks, then her mouth again. Lorelai wondered how she would get to the bottom of this.

***

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Talk to Me

**Too Cute for Luke**

**Chapter 4: Talk to Me**

"Wait," she scolded, "not here again, let's go to bed, where we can take our time." She nudged him away from her gently, pulling his hands off of her, as she stood up from the couch.

"Okay, taking our time is good." His voice was low and gravely.

She pulled him to his feet, then raced him to the bedroom. Luke spanked her rump as she ran up the stairs in front of him.

They each washed up and got ready for bed; Luke, as usual was ready first.

"While I'm young!" he coaxed, waiting in just his sweat pants, on top of the bed, his hands clasped behind his head.

"I'm here," she said, plopping down with one leg dangling off the bed, facing Luke. "So, are you going to tell me?" she blurted.

"What are you talking about?" he seemed perplexed. His brain didn't work very well when all the blood had so recently pooled elsewhere.

"About Miranda," she purred.

"Aw, Lorelai," he sighed, "do we have to get into that?"

"Yes, we do," she said, leaning over to kiss him softly, but firmly. "I want to know why my fiancée gets so insanely hot at the mention of another girl's name."

"What?" he said, narrowing his eyes, trying again to figure out what the heck she meant.

"Well, last night I asked whether Dicey had a pretty roommate, and you practically spontaneously combusted. Then tonight, I just mention the roommate's name, and suddenly you have not just a torch, but the entire Statue of Liberty in your pocket."

"Maybe I'm just happy to see you," he said flatly.

"I think it's more than that." She eyed him, while playing with the hair on his chest. "Dicey said I should ask you about Miranda."

Suddenly flushing, starting from his neck, then his ears, and finally his whole face, he said with a slight lift of his chin, "She did, huh? What else did she say?"

Lorelai knew she had something here, and her teasing and flirting were working. "Well, she said that it wasn't her place to say," she whispered as she kissed his nipples, then licked each one with slow circular flicks of her tongue. Luke squirmed a little, and reached up to touch her breasts, but she took hold of his hands and wouldn't let him touch her. Knowing that she almost had him hooked, she decided to try to coax some more information out of him.

"So tell me, did you like this girl?" Lorelai asked. She held both his arms over his head, and began to kiss his neck. She slid a soft silky tongue from his Adam's apple to the base of his ear. She had all his attention now. His breath deepened as he allowed her to take charge. "You can tell me, Luke. I want to know what turns you on so much."

"Yeah, she was pretty," he admitted hesitantly.

"Good boy." She moved her mouth over his and kissed him. Their lips and tongues were warm and moist, gently moving at an exaggeratedly slow pace. "Tell me more." She continued to hover over him as she held both his hands in hers, and continued to kiss him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Did you know that Dicey was into Miranda?" she questioned, looking him in the eyes, and pulling her soft palm along his sensitive inner arm from his hands to his biceps.

"Um, yes," he breathed, swallowing slowly.

She could see his arousal growing again, as she caressed his sides and worked her way to his stomach. She turned her attention lower, using both hands to feel his toned abs, while leaning over to gently bite and kiss his torso. Once again his hands came down to touch her shoulders. "No," she whispered, "you can't touch me; put your hands back up, or I'll stop."

He immediately obeyed; enjoying her newly found assertiveness.

"So, you knew they liked each other, but you still went over there to visit Dicey?" She continued to kiss his stomach as she reached down to stroke him even lower. "Come on, you can tell me." She continued to lick him softly, slowly gliding her tongue along the top edge of his pants, folding the elastic over, so that more of his sensitive skin was exposed.

"Lorelai, I shouldn't share thi…" he moaned.

She smiled into his skin, tracing the trail of hair that surrounded his navel with her lips. Moving lower, she pulled at his sweats. He lifted his hips at her tug, and his swollen urgency bounced back against his abdomen with a slight slap. They removed the impeding garment, and threw it on the floor. She moved one hand firmly around his heat, stroking slowly up and down, while cupping him softly below. His breathing increased as he closed his eyes in appreciation. She lifted her shoulders and circled the tip of his member with her lips, then her tongue. He exhaled heavily, trying his best to keep his desire under control. She finally slid her mouth over his entire length, causing him to gasp slightly. Savoring his scent and sweet taste, she devoted her entire being to pleasuring him. Soon he began pushing back rhythmically against her long strokes. She knew he was close.

"Let me touch you," he rasped.

Ignoring his request, she continued working him over with her hands and mouth, loving that she had him, literally, in the palm of her hand.

Suddenly, he reached down and clutched her shoulders. In one swift move, he lifted her up to him, capturing her mouth with his, and rolled them both over until he had her pinned down on her back.

Smiling and surprised by the turn of events, she laughed slightly while looking up at his face. "Hey," she protested. "Not fair. I was enjoying taking care of you, for a change."

"And, I was enjoying it way too much," he growled in the sultry way that he kept reserved for the bedroom. He positioned himself so that he was on his side, half covering Lorelai's slim body with his. "I need to touch you, too," he said, as he moved his hands up to remove her nightgown.

"Talk to me while you touch me, then. And it's a deal." She said, playfully, sloughing off the garment.

"Oh, so now we're negotiating?" he said, feeling the warmth of her skin on his hand as he slid it higher, to the bottom of her breast.

"We sure are," She turned toward him, pulling him closer, caressing his cheek.

He kissed her tentatively and allowed his tension to be released as her arousal heightened. His lips caressed hers, and his tongue coaxed her mouth open. Sucking her tongue softly into his mouth, they slid their tongues around each others' in slow, soft circles. Lorelai reached behind his neck and played with the soft curls at the nape, her body conforming perfectly into his, as they rolled to their sides, facing each other. She was loosing herself in his kiss, as he smoothed his hand over her hipbone, then around to the back of her hip.

He was ready to share with her now, on his terms, at his speed, his way. His voice took on a thick, dreamlike quality, and he seemed to step back in time.

"I think you have the wrong idea," he said, low and throaty. "It wasn't just Miranda that I liked; it wasn't just Dicey, either. It was them, together, that kept me hanging around."

Lorelai's interest was piqued at this revelation. All senses heightened, she listened intently to his words, and felt like she was taking part in Luke's dream. His narrative was pulling her into his world. He had never divulged any past sexual experiences with her. Always the gentleman, he was not one to kiss and tell. But tonight, he chose to take her back with him to his college nights. She was a willing passenger on his trip down Memory Lane.

As if reliving the scenario, his motions and words flowed together. "Every time Dicey and I were together, Miranda would make an excuse to visit with us. It was never blatant or explicit, just another reason to be near us. One time she came in wearing a tight black dress. She asked for help with her zipper. Dicey helped her, unzipping it so slowly, revealing more skin than was decent." He slid his hand down Lorelai's back, pressing his fingertip into her spine, causing sensations to radiate straight through her legs, to her feet. He caressed Lorelai's shoulders and the small of her back. "I think they both knew that I was totally turned on by what they were doing, even though I pretended not to notice."

He kissed her face and neck. Then pulled away, to look at her, "Are you okay?" he probed, not wanting to cross any invisible lines. "Is this story okay for you?"

"Oh, Luke. Yes." She was completely drawn into his desire.

Lorelai arched her back as he glided his hand up to cup her breast. He pulled his head down, and slicked his tongue over her taught nipple. Nerves shot out a charge, straight to her center. Causing her to gasp slightly. It was evident that his narrative was adding to her pleasure, so he continued.

"Another time, she came in while we were watching TV. She asked Dicey to French braid her hair." He continued, caught up in the memory from so many years ago, recounting the story between slow sultry kisses.

"Go on," she urged, caught up in his words.

"Dicey sat down on the couch next to me, Miranda lowered herself on the floor between her legs." He smoothed his hands over her long, leg, massaging her calf in his hand. "She had her arms draped over Dicey's knees."

He brushed Lorelai's smooth arms, with feather-like fingers, from her shoulders to her fingertips. "Her hair kept tickling my arm, as Dicey brushed it and braided it. Lifting it off her neck, then dropping it down again." His hands were now in Lorelai's hair. He buried his face into the side of her neck, and breathed her scented waves, causing her to shutter under is touch. She stretched her neck in the opposite direction, unconsciously allowing more of her skin to be available to his lips and tongue. His breath was warm and made her melt into him.

"I could smell her shampoo. Watching them together was so erotic, but still kind of innocent. All they were doing was braiding one another's hair. I felt like I was watching something forbidden, but I couldn't look away. Miranda made sighs of pleasure. I could see the goose bumps on her neck and shoulders. I didn't move, I barely breathed, afraid that they'd notice me and stop." He caressed her breasts with his mouth, sliding a silky tongue along the outside, then the bottom, while Lorelai watched.

Looking down to watch his face, he was entranced by the numerous, subtle expressions he flashed while narrating his journey between kisses and licks to her nipples.

He moved his hand lower and Lorelai responded eagerly by arching her back, and parting her legs slightly. He felt the moisture through her silky panties, and pulled them to one side, gliding his fingers through her wetness.

"Tell me more," Lorelai persuaded him to continue, through gasps.

"You're so wet, does this turn you on?" he questioned into her ear.

"You have no idea," she responded, breathing heavily.

"Then give me an idea." Now it was his turn to coax her. "It's sexy, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, she breathed," hoping he'd let her off the hook and keep talking.

"Tell me, Lorelai, what part is sexy?" he pressed.

"I don't know... all of it," she said. Her eyes were heavily lidded.

He repositioned himself so that he had better access, then nudged her legs open with his top leg. He slid two fingers inside her and circled her swollen nub with his thumb. He watched her head tilt back, in ecstasy, as her warm opening closed around his fingers, gently contracting and releasing as he continued his story.

"I didn't know why they wanted me to see this. I wasn't' sure if they wanted me to do more, or just watch." His breathing was shallow, as he continued to narrate his tale, all the while, smoothly sliding his hands over Lorelai's warm center. He was mesmerized by her beautiful body and to how she responded to his voice and touch.

Completely enthralled, she lost herself in passion as he remembered his long ago tryst.

"Sometimes, Miranda would just come in to say goodnight." His husky voice told the tale, his lips touching Lorelai's the entire time. "I remember her leaning over to kiss Dicey, she was wearing a little blue tank top." His body allowed a shiver to shoot up his spine. "She said goodnight, and they kissed softly, with slightly parted lips. It seemed like slow motion, their tongues gently touching. I had never even fathomed that there could be kisses so soft. Two beautiful girls, one softer than the other, their faces together, silky, smooth. Kissing and caressing." He kissed her, acting out the kiss in his story, then stroked Lorelai's cheek with his, marveling at her own soft skin. "Then, with her lips still wet from Dicey's, she kissed me, just as softly. That was the most erotic part, but there was a hint of something deeper that we all wanted to explore." They kissed deeply for several more minutes, both lovers pouring everything they had into each kiss.

"Do you like hearing about he girls kissing?" he asked her.

"Please, Luke," Lorelai pleaded.

"Tell me what you think," he prodded.

"I like it...it's so...soft," she admitted.

"I can imagine you kissing another girl, Lorelai. You're so beautiful. Can you imagine how soft it would be, your lips and someone else, just as soft? Your cheek and another just like it, soft skin on soft skin?" His questions were leading her to places she had never imagined, as he caressed her face and lips with his hands.

"Yes, that's so soft," she agreed, breathlessly.

"That would be so beautiful," he whispered before resuming his tale.

"For weeks, we continued to play the game, the eroticism escalating each time I visited. Their inclusion of me increased, as well." He moved his hand up to Lorelai's lips, outlining them with his moist fingers. "One night, they shared a pomegranate. I must have watched them for twenty minutes as they fed the little pieces to each other, being very careful not to get any on their clothes. They pulled apart the seeds and held them on their tongues. Playfully teasing me with tiny bites to share and to taste. Dicey held out a chunk for Miranda to bite. Some of the fruit juice dripped on her chin, and onto her chest. I watched as she licked it off of her friend." Lorelai opened her mouth slightly, as he pushed his fingertip in. She teased, and sucked as he wriggled next to her, recalling the talent she had displayed just a few heartbeats ago. Then he slid his finger down, allowing it to leave a cool, damp trail from her lips to her chest.

He lowered his head and shoulders to kiss her waiting body. He started at her chest, but wasn't able to keep away from her soft wetness any longer. He tugged at her tiny panties, sliding them down her long legs. Pushing her thighs apart, he went straight for her center with his mouth. "It was so sweet, just like you, it tasted so good," he savored her taste and breathed in her aroma of desire as he used his whole mouth, tongue, and lips, to pleasure her.

He slid his arms up and down her legs, caressing them as he continued to relish all the sensations that he perceived: Sight, sound, taste, touch, and scent. He could feel her desire burning and building. Her hips were moving in slow circles. Nearing the edge, he continued to taste and tease her softest flesh.

"Aaah," she breathed out, gasping and arching her back, calling out his name. The tremors starting at her core, then radiating out through her extremities. Her hips bucked several times, until finally, she twisted them away from his hungry mouth.

"So good!" was all she could say, as she pulled him up to kiss her. They embraced, kissing passionately, the muscles deep within her still contracting.

"I need to feel you inside me!" she almost demanded, in a low urgent plea.

Luke reached down and guided himself in. One smooth motion and he filled her to capacity. He slowly churned circles with his hips, as his eyes drank in the beauty of her face. She completely surrendered to him. He continued to plunge in and out of her. Rhythmically pulling her hips up to him. Climbing toward the apex of his journey, he continued his tale that had stirred up such deep desires in Lorelai. Desires that neither of them knew existed.

"I watched them together, kissing, stroking" he breathed, "so many times after that." Increasing his tempo, to keep up with his urgency, he poured his love into her. With deep thrusts at first, then of lessening intensity, he continued, until he collapsed on top of her. He stayed there, inside her warm depths for several minutes, until they both floated back to earth.

When they finally separated, they lay, side by side, fingers entwined, neither one speaking for several minutes, so as not to break the spell.

Lorelai sighed, "I love you so much, Luke," as she pressed up against him.

"I love you, too Lorelai." He kissed her tenderly, before they both drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai awoke to find herself alone. She rolled over and smoothed her arm over Luke's rumpled, empty side. Then, she pulled his pillow up to her face, hugging it while she breathed in his intoxicating smell. She lay there for a few more minutes remembering last night's lovemaking session, thinking about how steamy they had gotten. It had been the best time, in a long time. "Luke," she thought, "you are so amazing."

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 Thou Shalt Wear a Scrunchie

**Too Cute for Luke**

**Chapter 5: Thou Shalt Wear a Scrunchie**

Lorelai hoisted herself out of bed slowly, grabbed her robe, and tied it around her waist. She languidly washed her face and brushed her teeth, memories of last night sending flutters to her stomach. She followed the delicious coffee smell down stairs, into the kitchen. There she found Luke, sipping tea, and reading the paper. He had already returned from the diner, after receiving an early morning delivery. There was a mysterious covered breakfast plate on the table, waiting for her.

"There she is," Luke said, as he looked up for his morning kiss.

"Hi," she said, smiling as she kissed him. She was suddenly shy, remembering last night's unbridled passion, and the way she was pulled into his long ago fantasy.

"Um, hi," he blushed, remembering as well, wondering why it was so much easier to talk to her in the dark. He rose quickly to fill her coffee cup, handed it to her, and sat back down.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma of his coffee. She took her first drink with her eyes closed, then said, "Luke?"

"Yeah, Lorelai?"

"Is this for me?" She nodded to the covered plate, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Who else?" He caught her eye and gave her a crooked smile.

"Luke?" She said, lifting the lid to see a stack of pancakes, sausages, and scrambled eggs, fresh from the diner. "Thanks for all this."

"No problem," he said, not looking up from the paper.

"Luke?" she asked as she poured a syrupy swirl all over her pancakes.

"Yeah, Lorelai?" He took his eyes off the paper and focused on the sticky spiral on her pancakes, and shook his head.

"Not just this," she gestured to her fork, "but last night. You shared something really special with me." She said, still self-conscious. "I really appreciate you trusting me. And, I swear, I will never tease you about it."

Luke nodded, leaned in and pulled her upper body closely to him. "I appreciate that," he said with a buss to the top of her head.

"Luke?"

"Yeah, Lorelai?"

"Um, did you forget to tell me what actually happened when you three finally, you know, really got together?" She had already relived the story in her mind several times, realizing that although it was very sensual, the adventure didn't have the crescendo one might expect.

"Well, I guess I need to tell you the rest." He put the newspaper down and squared his shoulders to her, as he observed her devouring the meal. He took a deep breath before he began. He wanted to get it over with, because he knew Lorelai. She'd pester, and pester, and pester, until she had all the information that she deemed necessary.

"The three of us actually did make plans to um, explore that particular realm of, uh, erotica. The girls decided that we'd do it on my birthday, sort of a present and a celebration, in one. I let them make all the arrangements, set the ground rules, you know. I was just happy to be invited along for the ride."

"Ground rules?" she asked.

"Well, it wasn't all easy-breezy. They had some 'rules' we all had to agree on beforehand."

"Such as?" she urged, still wolfing down her food.

"Such as," he elaborated at Lorelai's raised, questioning eyebrows, "if someone got scared and said, 'no,' then they were allowed an easy out, no questions, no guilt. That was a big one." He nodded. "Then, of course, we had the condom rule."

"Oh, yes, the condom rule." Lorelai smiled, still amazed that he was involved in any of this.

"The girls had their own set of rules for each other, 'Thou salt wear a scrunchie,' or something like that." He added with an affectionate smirk.

She laughed softly, totally able to relate to the hair-in-the-way issues. "So, was that your best birthday ever?" she asked, putting her fork down and leaning forward with her forearms on the table.

"No, never really worked out that way." He shook his head slightly, looking down at his hands.

"But you had the perfect scenario, two eager girls, no strings, a red-blooded American boy…" she looked confused. "What happened?"

"Liz happened," Luke said, flatly.

"Liz, your sister Liz?" she questioned, hoping the story didn't go off on some creepy tangent.

"Yes, and don't even go there," he scoffed. "The night of the main event, my birthday, a buddy tracked me down. He told me that Liz was at the house. She needed me, so I went home."

"Oh, no!" She felt frustrated for him.

"It turned out that Liz was really upset. She was crying." She could see his face softening, even after all these years. "You know, she never was a crier. All our lives, she was a scrapper, played football with the boys, rolled with the punches. But there she was, with a Kleenex attached to her nose, eyes all puffy."

"So, you stayed with her?" Lorelai asked, taking his hand.

Nodding, he continued, "Turns out she was pregnant, seventeen. My parents, especially my dad, were so mad. There was a terrible fight. Lots of yelling, saying hurtful things. Can't blame her for wanting to get away like that." He explained, while turning her hand over, and covering it with his other hand.

"She's so lucky to have had you," Lorelai flashed back to her own teen pregnancy, wondering how things might have been so much better for her, infinitely less lonely, if she had had Luke by her side. She remembered the yelling, the hurt feelings, and then the full force of the Emily Gilmore freeze. A shiver ran down her spine, and she inadvertently twitched. Luke felt the pulse through their clasped hands, and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I had her stay with me for a several weeks. She cried every night, moped all day. She didn't have anyone else. Mom was disappointed, Dad was pissed, and her stoner boyfriend was, well, stoned. Someone had to make sure she was eating right." He tried to justify it. "There was a baby."

Lorelai nodded, amazed by this man's strength and tenderness. She went to him, sat on one of his knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears were starting to prick at her eyes. She didn't think it was humanly possible for anyone to love someone more deeply than she loved him at this moment.

"Of course, you were there for her," she said softly, kissing his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"I felt responsible, like it was my fault. If I hadn't left home to go to college, I would have been able to protect her." He looked up at Lorelai's face. "I certainly wouldn't have let that loser anywhere near her."

"Luke, it's not your fault." She reassured him.

"I know that now, but then, it was pretty tough. Eventually, Dad cooled off, and Mom started knitting little booties." He shrugged. "Liz went back home, and things went back to normal, as much as possible, anyway." They continued to embrace, holding on for several minutes, listening to each other breathe.

"What about Miranda and Dicey?" she finally asked.

"We stopped hanging out." he shrugged. "We had that escape clause, you know, so they probably thought I chickened out."

"So you never got to live out the big plan?" she asked.

"Nope, but I was left with some really good fantasies." He seemed content with that.

* * *

"Hey Sookie?" Lorelai called, entering the kitchen at the Dragonfly, holding a Betty Crocker German chocolate cake mix in her hands.

"Right here!" Sookie answered, emerging from the walk-in cooler with a tray of elaborately garnished pastries in her hands. "I just had to try my new recipe for Rosemary-Apple-Cranberry Galettes. Don't you love that word, Galettes? Galettes, galettes, like jackets, but with a gal, instead of a Jack. Speaking of Jackson, he grew these beautiful apples, so I needed to experiment…" She set down the tray, and looked up at her friend. "What's up, Hon?"

"I need to borrow a cake pan," Lorelai stated, holding up the box of mix for Sookie to see.

"Oh, no. Are you feeling alright?" She looked concerned, and put her hand on Lorelai's forehead.

"No, I am not sick," Lorelai said defensively. "For your information, it's Luke's birthday tomorrow, and I wanted to surprise him with a cake."

"Aw, honey. Now, why would you do a thing like that? I thought you loved that man," She said sincerely. "Put that stuff down," she gestured with a crinkled nose at the grocery store mix. "I know of a great recipe that I'm dying to try: Angel food cake, raspberry swirl, butter crème frosting, with toasted coconut…"

"Sook!" Lorelai interrupted. "This is my present to Luke. I appreciate you're wanting to help, but I need to do it by myself.

"If you say so," Sookie said suspiciously. "But, are you doing this unsupervised? Because I can get Jackson to take the kids, and I'm there, right next to you, coaching you every step of the way."

"Thank you, Sookie, I know you'd be a great coach. But, I really want to do this by myself," she said firmly.

"Has Luke checked the batteries on the smoke detectors recently?" she asked, suddenly feeling paranoid, "because we just 'fell back' and that's when you're supposed to check them."

"Yes, he's very safety conscious," Lorelai replied, again getting defensive. "And that little incident with the alarms and the fire trucks, wasn't really my fault. How was I supposed to know that the oven isn't just an oven, but also a broiler? Which, I learned, isn't the same thing at all. But, it's the same appliance. What's with that? Oh, and, they shouldn't make spatulas out of plastic if you're not allowed to actually put them in the oven."

"As long as you know what you're doing," Sookie sounded doubtful, but knew she couldn't out justify Lorelai while Lorelai's mouth was in full swing. "Will you at least promise me that you'll warn Babette that you're cooking?"

"Yes, I promise, I'll tell Babette, just in case." Lorelai knew Sookie was right, sometimes having a nosy neighbor could come in very handy.

"Well, here are the pans, help yourself." Sookie looked worried while leading Lorelai to the shelf where she kept her baking pans.

Lorelai hesitated, looking intimidated by the vast array of pans in front of her. She scanned them, then turned her eyes toward her best friend, in a silent plea for help. Sookie pulled out two matching, round cake pans, and handed them to Lorelai.

"Thanks", a relieved Lorelai exhaled. "Sookie?" She asked.

"Uh, huh?"

"How exactly does one 'preheat' an oven?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sookie asked.

"Well, it's either the cake, or give him a threesome," Lorelai laughed nervously.

"Oh, Honey, I've seen your culinary skills," Sookie responded earnestly. "Give him the threesome."

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6 Reservations

**Too Cute for Luke**

**Chapter 6: Reservations**

Lorelai absconded with the cake mix and pans, back to her office. Sookie's words were still ringing in her ears. _Give him the threesome._ She knew that Sookie was being tongue-in-cheek about the matter. But, she still couldn't rationalize away her own verbalization of the idea. It had flashed across her mind, more than a few times this week, and several times since Luke's retelling of his Close Encounter of the Three-Way Kind. She actually said it out loud, during the day. And to Sookie, who was blissfully ignorant of any of the goings on outside of her kitchen or her children's playpens. She wondered if she was going crazy, or if she'd already been there and had just finally opened the door.

Sinking down in her office chair, forehead resting on her folded arms, she thought about what Luke told her last night. This time, she wasn't thinking about his low sexy voice, his silken touch, and his breathtaking kisses. She was thinking about the man. Luke. How he is always there for her, for everyone, really. She thought about how he took care of Liz. How he was there for his sister, no hesitation, no regret, no ill will. He showed her his love by being there, being strong, and through nourishing her with food. Just like he does with Lorelai every day, now, and every day since they met.

How frustrated he must have felt, being so close to something so exciting and unique, only to have it pulled away like the nectar of the gods from Tantalus. He was never able to consummate the passion that built up between him and the girls. He wasn't even nostalgic; he didn't even seem wistful. He had his fantasies, he said. After all these years, nothing but fantasies?

Lorelai knew then what she would do. There was no decision to be made; it was made for her. She would give him his birthday experience. He was the best man she'd ever known, and she loved him with all her heart. She knew he would walk through fire for her. This is the very least she could do.

So, without further hesitation, she flipped through the phone book and made the call. "Hello, Mavi? Yes, I have reservations tomorrow night for Danes. Yes, 7:00. I'd like to change it to a party of three."

* * *

After gathering her thoughts and regaining her composure, Lorelai straightened her jacket and smoothed her hair in the office mirror. "Time to get Luke's gift, Gilmore." She said quietly to herself.

Walking through the dining room at he inn, Lorelai caught a glimpse of Dicey, sitting alone at a table, reading a paperback. Lorelai's stomach back- flipped. She quickly darted into the library to remain out of sight, pretending to straighten pillows and lampshades that didn't need straightening. Lorelai tried her best to keep her nerves in check, suddenly feeling pinpricks of sweat beading on her forehead.

She tilted her head to the side, and peered through the doorway into the dining room. Taking a few seconds to observe Luke's old friend, she watcher her eyebrows wrinkle, and her facial expressions change, as she enjoyed the book. She even laughed silently, covering her mouth with her page turning hand, to something obviously humorous from the chapter. Lorelai smiled in spite of her spying, and realized that she didn't really need to worry. She felt a calm wash over her as she took in the sight of one of the least threatening people she'd ever met.

Sensing someone's gaze upon her, Dicey looked up to see Lorelai's smile. She beamed back to her, and waved her over.

"Hey, Lorelai. How are you?" She placed a bookmark in her book and set it down. "Please, join me."

"Um, sure. Yes, that would be nice." She sunk down into the chair opposite Dicey, still taking in her petite features, observing her open, friendly expression.

"I really want to thank you for such a wonderful stay. The Dragonfly is fabulous; I'm going to tell all my friends," Dicey gushed.

"Thank you. It really was our pleasure to have you here." Lorelai smiled, then looked down at he place setting, moving each item millimeters to the left, then to the right, and needlessly rotating the water glasses a fraction of a turn. Finally she blurted, "Um, I think you should know, he didn't chicken out."

"What?" Dicey asked, her green eyes searching Lorelai's face for a clue.

"Luke, on the night of his birthday, all those years ago," she clarified. "With you and Miranda."

"Oh, so he told you?" Dicey bit her lip, wondering how Lorelai took the news.

"Yeah, most of it, I think." Lorelai said, seemingly calm.

"What do you mean he didn't chicken out?" she asked, after thinking for a few moments.

"He didn't. The visitor he had, that was his sister. She needed him, and so he was there for her. Simple as that." Lorelai explained, finally looking up from the silverware.

"Yeah, that sounds like Luke." Dicey nodded.

"It _is_ Luke. After all that planning, and seduction, and sensuality. He went home and took care of his sister instead. I can't even fathom how frustrated he must have felt after that. I know he still thinks about it sometimes, though. You know, about what might have happened."

"Wow, he never really said much. I figured he just changed his mind," Dicey said softly.

"He didn't really have a choice." Lorelai shrugged, "Family."

"Yeah, I totally get that," Dicey breathed. They both sat back, contemplating the scenario, and how Luke must have felt.

"Dicey?" Lorelai finally broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Dicey said, slowly letting out her breath. She looked down at her tea, suddenly interested in squeezing more lemon into it, and stirring it so that the sugar on the bottom dissolved faster.

"Will you please join us for Luke's birthday dinner tomorrow?" Lorelai asked, knowing that the question held countless implications that were too intricate to articulate.

"Yes," She looked up, emerald meeting aquamarine.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 Be Still My Beating Heart

**Too Cute For Luke**

**Chapter 7: Be Still My Beating Heart**

* * *

Luke woke up at 5:44 am, just like every other day, without the alarm. He slowly rolled on his side and watched Lorelai sleep. She was so beautiful. He loved this time of day. It was comforting to watch her rest so peacefully. She was so still and quiet. He carefully moved a wavy lock away from her forehead so he could see her face in the dim light. He had it memorized, the curve of her lip, those incredible cheek bones, the angle of her eyebrows, and the slightly upturned nose.

He loved Lorelai's incessant chattering during the day, in fact, that's why he fell in love with her. But he knew that the chatter was a defense mechanism for allowing her to temporarily forget all the responsibilities that she shouldered. What he cherished, though, was watching her sleep. It's what kept him in love with her. He felt grateful that at last, she could rest, and all of her worries were far away, at least until she woke.

He wondered how one man could be so lucky. The woman who'd had him mesmerized for years had become his best friend. They fell in love, and soon she'd be his wife. All those years of loneliness, and denying his feelings, then worshiping her from afar, had slipped away into a distant, foggy memory.

He hated leaving her sleeping. There was nothing he wanted to do more, than to pull her close, revel in her warmth, and bask in bed with her the whole morning. But, he knew he had to go to the diner, he had responsibilities, too, and he certainly didn't want to deprive her of one minute of peaceful sleep.

Sliding out of bed gingerly to keep from waking her. He pulled a sweatshirt on over his tee and tugged it down over his matching sweatpants, and stepped into his slippers. He washed up and brushed his teeth before heading downstairs to fix a cup of tea and to eat a light, healthy breakfast.

When he reached the kitchen and flipped on the light, he was greeted with carrot sticks arranged on the dining table to spell out a birthday greeting. His heart warmed as the rounded the table so he could make out the words. "I LOVE YOU, LUKE." His face bloomed into a beaming smile, as he noticed more of Lorelai's childlike personality sprinkled in his bowl. She didn't dare cook it, but she arranged raisins on his dried oatmeal, into the shape of a heart. It had two eyes, a nose, and a smiling mouth. He allowed his laugh to escape his lips and said, "When did she have time to do this?" But he knew that as much as he was a morning person, she was a night owl. She must have slipped down last night after he was fast asleep. _Like a birthday Santa_, he thought.

Instead of warming his oatmeal and heating his water for tea, he retreated to the stairs, taking them two at a time. Once in the room, he removed his sweatshirt and slippers, and slid under the covers into the warmth that surrounded the woman he loved. He scooted next to her and pulled her in close. She responded with a soft sigh, and molded herself into him. Lying like spoons, they rested, their breaths matching in tempo and depth.

As Lorelai slowly awoke, she relished Luke's embrace; she was so safe and warm in his arms. Breathing in deeply and pulling his arms around her to strengthen his hug, she began her usual morning wind-up. First she stretched, then she twisted, then she stretched some more.

"You're here?" she said sleepily.

"Yes, I'm here, Lorelai."

"Good, I hate it when you leave me." She snuggled back into him, enjoying the rare treat of waking up with him still in bed.

"I hate it when I leave you, too." He kissed the back of her head, happy to see that she was finally waking. He was starting to miss the chatty Lorelai while she slept.

"Why are you still here?" she asked, realizing that this wasn't planned.

"I wanted to watch you sleep." He smiled. "Besides it's my birthday; I can do what I want."

"But, what about the diner? Is Caesar opening?" she began fretting already.

"Don't worry about the diner, the town won't starve for one morning without me," he reassured.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You should have birthdays more often."

"I'll work on it."

* * *

By the time Luke made it to the diner, the townies were already swarming. Rumors and innuendoes were flying. Luke's was the town metronome. They could set their watches by when he opened, any day of the week. They were milling about, gossiping and joking, but some of them were starting to get worried.

"Hey, there he is," an unidentified voice rang out.

"Luke's back!" another townie yelled, as relief swept over the group.

"Guys, he's here!" rang, yet another, holler from the crowd. They all watched with interest, as he approached, arms full of bags containing to-go boxes and paper napkins.

"Well, well, well," said Miss Patty, wiggling her eyebrows like a Charlie McCarthy dummy. "Two and half hours late. I'm _impressed_, Lucas."

"That Lorelai must have some mad skills to make him so late," Babette giggled.

"Good thing, too, she can't bake worth a lick," Gypsy chimed in.

"I'd like him to make _me_ late for work." Miss Patty added, again more suggestively than Luke's comfort level tolerated.

"Aw jeeze," he grumbled, trying to ignore them.

"Happy Birthday, Luke!" they cheered.

"Yeah, happy birthday, you lucky dog," a male voice boomed.

"How'd you know it was…oh never mind," he murmured. He never did have an ounce of privacy in this town. No wonder he became so taciturn and withdrawn. He hated people knowing his business. "Give me a minute, will ya? I need to turn on the fryer and heat the grill. Coffee will be ready in ten."

"So, Sugah, what'd ya get for your birthday?" Babette teased.

"Yeah, do tell, do tell!" Patty piped up.

"I'm just glad the house didn't burn down," Gypsy inserted.

"Please stop discussing my private life," he retorted, still trying to gain access to the diner, juggling the bags in his arms. "And why would our house burn down?"

"You'd think he'd be in a better mood after two and a half hours of somethin', somethin'," Babette cackled.

"Would you stop that!" he snapped, his face flushing with embarrassment, then deep irritation. "It's my business what I do at home, and how late I am to work. Now shut up, get out of my way, and let a man earn a living." He continued grumbling something about a loony bin and living in a fishbowl, as he dug out his store keys.

As he faced the door to unlock it, it didn't get past anyone when he noticed her calling card through the glass. The tension on his face crumbled like the Parthenon, then a smile completely overtook it, if only for a fleeting moment. A birthday cake was propped up near the register. It was sitting on a crystal pedestal plate, lined with doilies. A chocolate, lopsided mess.

It had Lorelai's signature all over it, with candles, sprinkles, Valentine hearts, and M&M's. But, no amount of decorations could hide the fact that one layer was thick and puffed up on one side, with a deep pit in the middle. The other was wafer thin, and about three-quarters of an inch smaller in diameter. The deep vertical cracks couldn't be held together, even though they were spackled in vain with canned frosting. Below the cake was a hand-written glittery banner, which read, "Happy Birthday, Burger Boy!" Luke realized that this was on display for the townies to discuss, and interpret, the entire time he was lounging in bed with Lorelai.

"Ok, show's over!" he yelled, pretending to be bothered. "Come on in, it's cold out there. First round of coffee is on me."

Miss Patty and Babette nudged each other gently and smiled heartily. Patty tapped her chest as if to say, 'Be still my beating heart.'

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8 It's a French Term

**Too Cute for Luke**

**Chapter 8: It's a French Term**

**Shout out to Jewels12 for once again being the best Beta reader ever. She even helped me understand the overcoat protocol (Hee hee, I just got that. Not the condoms, the winter coats!)**

I hope you like this one, I had fun with it.

* * *

"So what kind of restaurant is this?" Luke asked, while facing a bathrobe-clad Lorelai.

"It's Mediterranean fusion," she said, holding a necktie in each hand. First she held up a bold striped tie next to his gray shirt and studied it. Then she switched to a gray one with geometric patterns. She tilted her head to the side, and studied it, too.

Holding his smoothly shaved chin up to accommodate her tie-brandishing fist, he asked, "Fusion? As in a thermonuclear reaction?"

"No, as in a blending of styles." She rejected the striped tie, and flipped up his collar. She then looped the one with the monochromatic gray shapes behind his neck.

"I thought that term was reserved for music," he said gruffly. "Sounds kind of snooty."

"Same idea, but with food. You know, some Italian, some Greek, some Turkish. "

"Turkish? What the hell do Turks eat?" he said skeptically.

"I think they'll pretty much gobble anything."

"I'm going to ignore that," he groaned.

"Well, it's not snooty; it'll be great. After dinner we can relax while puffing on a huka." She measured out the bottom ends of the tie, pulling the thick end down longer. She proceeded to wrap the wide end around the thin side, then looped it over and through.

"They have a lot of food that you'll enjoy. They have tons of veggies, and organic food. Oh, and lobster stuffed avocados. You like lobster." Finishing off the Windsor knot, she tugged and straightened it, then folded down his collar.

"Ok, I guess so," he said, inspecting the tie in the mirror, then nodded his approval.

When he noticed Lorelai was staring at him nervously, he asked, "What?"

"You love me, right?"

"Uh oh," he said, turning toward her. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," she hesitated. "Well, something, actually. I happened to mention that it's your birthday."

"Mentioned to whom?"

"Emily Gilmore."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes."

"So what exactly does that entail?" he sighed in defeat.

"Well, there's a car coming to pick us up."

"A car? What kind of car?"

"You know, four wheels, long, one might say stretchy. With a driver."

"A limo?"

"Yep, a limo."

"Emily sent a limo?" he asked incredulously.

"Technically, _Richard and Emily_ sent a limo. It's from their service. They have a fleet on retainer, at their disposal twenty-four seven, and they insisted."

"Lorelai, you know how I feel about them paying for things."

"I know, I'm sorry, but they insisted. Something about me not giving them proper notice about her future son-in-law's birthday. Emily was droning on and on about how she couldn't find an appropriate gift on such short notice. At first I wouldn't accept the car, so she said that they should just join us for dinner tonight. Or better yet, she suggested, they should throw you a soiree."

"A soiree? She actually said, 'soiree'?"

"You better believe it, Buddy. She said 'soiree.' So, you see, I had no choice. I had to agree to the car, or else you'd have to be the guest of honor at their soiree."

She smoothed down the shoulders of his shirt and tugged at his cuffs. "It will be fun, though. We can have a nice bottle of wine with dinner, and not worry about driving all the way home from Bloomfield."

He still seemed skeptical. "There's more," he said knowingly. "What else? What's the trade off?"

"You have to come to Friday night dinner."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Fair enough."

"For the next three weeks," she added, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for the protest.

"Jeez!" He stomped out of the room and down the stairs, with his belt and shoes in hand.

* * *

"Lorelai, the car is here!" Luke yelled up from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be right down!" she called back, searching in the nightstand drawer on his side of the bed. She found what she was looking for, tucked way in the back. She took the four pillowy squares, folded them accordion-style, and dropped them into her silver clutch purse.

One more thing, she thought, as she ran to the bathroom, searching through baskets under the sink. Absentmindedly, she tugged the neon green scrunchie onto her wrist and hurried out the door.

* * *

Luke was waiting for her in the foyer. He stood casually in his jacket and tie, looking downright debonair in almost all black. The poster child for masculinity wore his hair combed back neatly, and he stood steady and strong as he looked up toward the top of the stairs expectantly.

When she appeared, she caught a glimpse of her gorgeous man. She paused, and shot him a radiant smile that took his breath away. He stepped back to take in her beauty; he was aware of nothing except the vision floating down toward him. Her loose curls cascaded over her shoulders. She was wearing a cobalt blue dress that skimmed her body, then flowed away from her legs, and swung gracefully at her knees. Her neckline was cut into a wide, but not deep vee, in both the front and the back. It provided her face, neck, and chest, with a dramatic frame against her alabaster skin. Her eyes were made up with smoky kohl smudges causing her blue irises to glow. Besides her engagement ring, the only jewelry she wore was a pair of dangling silver earrings. They matched her purse, and strappy silver heels.

Luke stood like a statue as she glided down the stairs, her hand lightly skimming the banister. He let out his breath in a slow, audible stream. They gazed into each other's eyes until she reached him. Then, they met with a soft kiss.

"You are absolutely gorgeous," he breathed.

"You're not so bad yourself." She beamed.

Without taking his eyes off of her, he pulled their coats from the coat tree and folded them over one arm. Then, he held his other arm out for her to take, as he escorted her to the waiting car.

* * *

"Pretty cool, huh?" she said when they finally settled into the back of the limo and were on the road.

"Yeah, look at this," Luke said, flipping switches and changing the lighting modes, causing the roof to sparkle with fiber optic stars.

"I asked the driver to swing by the Dragonfly. I have one more surprise for you," she said as she felt the car slowing down.

"Surprise? You know I hate surprises," he said, sounding worried.

"Stay here, check out the bar or put some music on. I'll be right back. And, Luke, whatever happens tonight, I need you to know that I love you. No matter what. Okay?"

"What could happen?" He looked at her concerned. Then realization hit. "Oh no, Are Richard and Emily here? Is this the soiree? What about the Friday night dinner trade off? We had a deal. It's bad enough going to dinner at their house; now we're trapped in a limo. It's their limo, but my birthday. So who's the host? Am I the host?" He grew more and more stressed as he ranted, and Lorelai just smiled at him.

"Pour yourself a drink and try to relax," she said reassuringly. The driver opened the door, and she slipped out.

* * *

"Hi, Michel," Lorelai sang out to the surly Frenchman behind the front desk.

"Hello, Lorelai," he dragged out the last vowel of her name. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We're here to pick up Dicey. Would you please call her room to let her know?"

"Certainly." He straightened and smiled slightly. Without looking up the room number, he dialed. "Hello, this is Michel, your concierge. Yes, thank you. Lorelai would like you to know that she's here. Yes, that would be delightful. Oh, and please let me know if I can be of any service to you," he said, smiling into the phone. Lorelai noticed the lilt in his voice while he spoke to Dicey, but she decided against mentioning it.

"She'll be here in three minutes," Michele relayed, straightening his tie, and picking imaginary fuzz off of his jacket.

"Okay, thank you," she said, contemplating his demeanor. She had never seen him so affected.

After a minute of silence, he finally said, "She makes a good trois."

"What?" Lorelai choked.

"She makes the perfect trois for your ménage," he said again, slower and more clearly.

"I heard you, I just don't know what you're talking about." Lorelai tried desperately not to give it all away by laughing.

"I know the signs. I am French. Am I not? We invented the term," he snapped.

"Ok, I'll play your game," she countered, allowing her curiosity to get the best of her. "Why is it that she makes the perfect, um, trois?"

"Rule number one, when choosing your trois, you need to pick someone who is attractive, but who will not steal the heart of your amour. She is perfect because she is not Luke's type."

"Exactly what I said, she isn't his type!" Lorelai gloated.

"She is much too exquisite for him," he said, almost sounding hurt. "Her perfume would be wasted on Flannel Man's hairy nostrils. He obviously is no connoisseur of women, preferring straight lines, instead of sensuous curves."

"Hello, Flannel Man's fiancée, AKA Chopped Liver, right over here." Lorelai waved her arms then pointed to herself.

"If you are chopped liver, then she is _pate de foie gras_," he retorted. "So, I am right." He raised one eyebrow. "She is the trois?"

"Of course not," Lorelai giggled nervously.

"Don't bother trying to deny it. I've been witnessing the courtship all week. I've seen you spying around corners, smiling incessantly, flipping your hair, and bumping into furniture. You even played tennis. In November! And both of you have been giggling and whispering like teenagers."

He walked over to the closet and removed Dicey's coat from a wooden hanger, and not so subtly inhaled a nose-full of its fragrance. "This timing is perfect, too, during the engagement," he continued, "that's the time to have your rendezvous. After the wedding, it just gets too complicated."

Lorelai was shocked by Michel's nonchalance and by his insight. She started to wonder; was she that transparent? She had been scheming all week. Poor Luke had no idea. This was all her. Her idea, her plan, her responsibility. And, as Michel put it, her courtship. She needed to dial down the fear, and fast, or else she'd lose her nerve.

Trying to take the focus off of herself, she asked, "So, you think she is exquisite?" She mimicked Michel's pronunciation of the word.

"Have you not seen her ass? I could bounce a twenty franc coin off it," he whispered conspiratorially.

When they heard her soft footsteps on the stairs, they both turned toward the doorway as Dicey made her entrance. Lorelai watched Michel's face; he was transfixed by her appearance. She was wearing an emerald sweater dress that hugged all of her well-toned curves. It was a simple, yet elegant scoop neck, with three-quarter sleeves. She wore a gold chain with a floating heart pendant dangling above her ample bosoms. Dimples flashing, she lit up the room with her smile. _I do believe Michel has a crush_, Lorelai thought. _Can't really say I blame him, though._

Dicey swooped in and hugged Lorelai. Her hair was tucked neatly behind her ears, giving her a refined appearance to complement her outfit.

"You look beautiful," Dicey said.

"Thank you. So do you; I love that color on you."

"What's this?" Dicey asked, still smiling, tugging on the neon elastic at Lorelai's wrist.

"Oh." Lorelai looked down realizing what encircled her arm. "Um, scrunchie." Lorelai flushed several shades of red. Her added color wasn't lost on either of the other two.

As they exited the lobby, Michele helped Dicey place her coat over her shoulders. He mumbled something in French, as he walked back to the front desk.

If Lorelai had spoken French, she would have sworn that he said something about Luke being a lucky, undeserving barbarian.

* * *

To be continued. . .


	9. Chapter 9 Calling the Shots

**Too Cute for Luke**

**Chapter 9: Calling the Shots**

**Ok, you've been asking for some action. I hope this gets the ball rolling for you!**

**If you can't handle this, then why are you reading all the way into the 9th Chapter of "Too Cute"anyway?:-)**

**Thanks so much to my lovely Beta Reader Jewels12. She helps give me the courage to publish.**

**Oh, and she rocks.**

"Surprise!" Lorelai sang as she climbed into the back of the limo. Luke tugged on his tie and wiped the sweat off his brow with a few bar napkins, staring at the open door.

After a dramatic pause, Dicey leaned in and said with a dimpled smile, "Happy Birthday!"

"Hey, Dicey!" He smiled and raised himself forward to greet her in a warm hug. The relief on his face was evident as he exhaled. He shot a toothy grin to Lorelai, and shook his head as the driver closed the door firmly. "Man, am I glad to see you," he said to Dicey. Then he leaned over to an anxious Lorelai, put his hand on her thigh, and kissed her cheek. "No Richard and Emily?" he asked optimistically.

"Nope, just us three," she replied.

"This is really great, thanks." He shook his head some more. "You really had me going."

They piled their purses and coats on one of the long benches near the front of the limo, and sat in the U-shaped section way in the back, with Luke nearest the bar.

"Okay, so who wants a drink?" said, rubbing his palms together. "We have everything, and I mean everything. Your mother really knows how to throw a soiree." He beamed at Lorelai. She was so relieved that he was happy. She still felt a little guilty for allowing him to think that Richard and Emily might join them. But seeing the smile on his face now, she knew it was worth it.

"Dicey, what's your poison?"

"I think I'll have a martini."

"Lorelai, Martini?"

"Oh yeah."

"Okay, two martinis it is. And I already have some nitwit juice." He raised his Italian beer.

"But it's imported nitwit juice," Lorelai added.

"Nothing but the best for this nitwit," he joked, playing every bit the host, as he mixed some martinis. "So you want it a little dirty?" He smiled at Lorelai.

"You know me, gotta have the dirty!"

"And Dicey, you like it dirty, too?" he asked, uncharacteristically bold.

"Now, what do you think?" Dicey winked.

"I think you'll get it dirty, and like it," he played along. They all laughed heartily. Lorelai couldn't believe he was making a suggestive joke in front of another woman. She was delighted by his playfulness.

Lorelai was pleasantly surprised at the familiarity she felt while watching Luke and Dicey interact. They laughed and reminisced. Luke frequently included Lorelai in the conversation by offering clarification if she didn't know someone, or needed to be let in on the joke. He kept his hand on her thigh, and brushed away the same stubborn lock of hair when it fell in her eyes. She was content to sit back and relax, while enjoying their lively conversation.

She looked at him again, animated, and truly relaxed, talking with his friend. Lorelai hardly listened to the words they were saying as she took in their expressions, the sound of their laughter, and the ease with which they communicated. She laughed when they laughed, smiled and nodded, but she was in deep thought.

Dicey wasn't just a girl he knew in college, she was his friend. Yet, he didn't keep in touch with her or with any of his other friends. Lorelai was hit by how truly lonely he must have been. All those years that she spent trying to make it right, with all the wrong men. They wasted so much time being apart.

The rest of the trip was filled with drinks, laughter, and reminiscing, as Luke and Dicey caught up, often with Luke feeling slightly embarrassed at the reminders of his college antics. Dicey had dozens of stories in her arsenal, and she knew which ones to tell to get him just a bit flummoxed. He knew he was toast, as soon as she started with, "And this other time, Luke thought it would be a good idea if he climbed up a tree and into the second story window of the girls' dorm."

* * *

The garden sparkled in the cold clear night. Colorful lights shone on tightly bunched topiaries as they made their way across the winding path into the restaurant. Once inside, they delivered their coats to check-in, then followed the maitre de to their table. Heads turned as the striking trio moved from one end of the establishment to the other.

The ceiling soared above pale pink walls broken up by tall, slender windows. The atmosphere was sophisticated, yet warm. The dining area was softly lit for two distinct purposes: to see, and to be seen.

Their round table was tucked in a corner near two windows overlooking the park-like garden. The exotic outdoor lights that softly illuminated the trees and shrubs cast a warm glow into their nook. They settled into their seats, gazing at the unique artwork and architecture.

"Great place, Lorelai" Dicey said. "How did you find it?"

"I read a write up about it in the _Connecticut Post_, and I'd also heard about it in one of the restaurant magazines we subscribe to. I always thought Luke would like it, so I saved it for a special occasion." She smiled over at Luke, who was gazing back at her in appreciation.

The waiter arrived and listed the specials, offering detailed explanations of the preparation and presentation of each entrée. Once their meals were selected, Luke chose a coordinating bottle of wine to complement the food.

Wine was served, appetizers were shared, and dinner was presented flawlessly. They dined on kebabs, seafood grille, and elaborate salads. The conversation flowed as smoothly as the wine. Having had a chance to catch up on old times in the limo, Lorelai was now an equal partner in the banter.

At the end of the dinner, the staff presented Luke with complementary tiramisu. He was thankful that they didn't sing, and that the waiter was thoughtful enough to bring three spoons.

"Scoot over closer, ladies. I'm not going to eat this by myself." He only needed to invite them once. They leaned in and made quick work of the fluffy dessert, thoroughly enjoying the espresso and cocoa art in front of them. Luke wasn't big on sweets, but he enjoyed watching both beauties savor the cake in front of him.

As they finished their coffee and the conversation quieted, they noticed the soft high notes of jazz reaching the dining area. "They have a lounge and a dance floor upstairs," Lorelai explained of the music. "Do you guys want to check it out? It's supposed to be 'ultra hip,'" she quoted the _Post_. Everyone agreed, and they made their way upstairs.

Luke ordered a round at the bar where it was easy to find good seats during the week. Lorelai and Dicey stopped off in the ladies room.

"This place is amazing. Thanks again for inviting me," Dicey said.

"Thank you for joining us. It really made Luke's night. It's so nice to see him relaxed and enjoying himself."

"You know, it's weird. I haven't seen Luke in several years. But it feels like it was just last week."

"That's how it is with real friends. Your life goes on, but when you see each other again, you haven't skipped a beat."

"Yeah, you're right about that. Are you still glad you invited me?" Dicey asked, looking her in the eyes, testing the waters.

"Yeah, really glad," Lorelai answered, meeting her gaze.

"Do we need to discuss any ground rules?" Dicey asked pointedly.

"Um, yeah." Lorelai swallowed. "Let's talk ground rules." Her heart beat heavily in her chest, and she suddenly needed to hold on to the wall to steady her nerves.

* * *

Once in the bar, they found their seats, their new drinks, and Luke nodding his head to the music.

"Hey, Luke, do you still like to dance?" Dicey asked.

"Uh, not so much," Luke answered.

"I remember he used to be so good," she said, addressing Lorelai. "We all loved watching Luke dance."

"He's got rhythm." Lorelai smiled, drawing out the word.

"Yeah, you never lose your rhythm." Dicey added. Luke blushed quietly, trying to ignore them by taking a long drink.

"Dance with her, Luke," Lorelai encouraged him.

Luke took a big breath, knowing he didn't stand a chance against two women, so he stood, and asked politely, "Dicey, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," she said smiling.

He guided her to the dance floor. Paused, and gracefully lead her through a respectable swing dance. "Wow, this is a far cry from the Pogo," she joked.

"Well, my tastes have matured," Luke countered.

She laughed.

"So, how are you Dicey? You look great, and you seem happy."

"Thanks, I am happy. Things in my life are going really well. My career is great. I just miss having that special someone. Like what you have with Lorelai. You two seem so happy."

"We are happy."

"I can tell. Lorelai is great."

"Yeah, she is," he said, glancing over to her. She was smiling at them, watching him twirl Dicey around the floor. She was always surprised when he danced. His movements were so effortless and fluid. He had a grace about him that couldn't be taught.

"She loves you so much. She'd do anything for you. You know?"

"I know." He nodded and continued to lead her around the floor. When they finished their dance, they returned to their place at the bar to meet a still smiling Lorelai.

The DJ changed to a slower song, this time Luke held his hand out for Lorelai. "Dance with me?"

She smiled her acceptance, and he guided her to the dance floor with a protective hand at the small of her back.

"Are you having a good birthday?" she asked, when they fell into the familiar dance pattern that they were still developing as a couple.

"I'm just happy to be with you every day." He smiled down at her, then offered a lingering kiss.

She rested her head on his shoulder, following his smooth steady rhythm, submitting completely to his lead. Their complementary bodies were pressed firmly against one another, hard against soft, strong against supple, muscle against sinew. He kissed her hand that he held pressed between their chests, then hugged her closely as they swayed to the soft music, its tempo matching their own heartbeats. They finished the song with a warm hug and a soft kiss.

* * *

Once situated in the limo for the ride home, Luke started pressing and experimenting with the buttons that controlled the lights, windows, and other features. "Look at that," he said, pressing a button which caused blue lights to blink on the ceiling, giving the illusion that they were circling the cab.

"Cool, let me try one," Lorelai said.

"Check it out!" Dicey joined in.

They were just drunk enough to enjoy the gimmicks of the limo, yet sober enough to figure out how to work them.

"How about some music?" Dicey asked.

"Ok," Luke obliged, since he was closest to the stereo controls.

"What would you like?" He flipped through the stations, the girls wrinkling their noses and shaking their heads at various songs. He hit one that they liked. Instantly both ladies bellowed the tune together.

"_Just try to understand,_

_I've given all I can,_

_'Cause you got the best of me"_

They continued singing as Luke groaned and rolled his eyes.

"_Keep on pushing me, baby._

_Don't you know you drive me crazy?_

_You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline."_

The women were giggling in fits of laughter after the chorus ended. Luke said, "No. No way, I can't listen to this." He turned the stereo down so that it became eighties background noise.

"But that's vintage Madonna! Circa, 'Like a Virgin!'" Lorelai whined.

"I highly doubt that." He smirked.

"Okay, it's your birthday, you call the shots!" Dicey said,

"Now we're talking." He flipped open the cabinet and snapped on a small spotlight to read the bottle labels. "Here we go, I call _tequila_ shots!" He deftly placed three shot glasses on the narrow counter and filled them to the indicated line.

"Good call!" Dicey said.

"Oy, I'm gonna need some salt and lime to go with that." Lorelai piped in.

He set a crystal salt shaker next to the bottle of Patron, and smiled as he lifted the lid off a container of sliced limes. "Here you go, salt and lime."

"You ask for it, you got it, tequila." Lorelai sang.

They passed the salt and each had a lime ready for consumption. Lorelai said, "Ok, first drink, a toast to Emily, Richard, and their well-stocked bar!"

"Hear, hear!"

They slammed the empty shot glasses on the bar, Luke first, then the ladies who were both trying not to make faces. Luke laughed at the contortions they fought to control.

"Now a shot for the man of the hour, since you're so macho," Dicey said, referring to his straight face. She lifted a lime out of the bowl, while Luke poured himself another shot.

She slid next to Luke, reached across his lap, and took a hold of Lorelai's wrist. Dicey squeezed the lime a little, and rubbed some juice on Lorelai's pulse point. Next, she shook some salt on the cool, wet skin. She pressed the lime, pulp side out, into Lorelai's lips. Lorelai bit down softly, maintaining eye contact with Dicey.

Following Dicey's lead, Luke raised Lorelai's wrist to his mouth and lingered there, slowly lapping the salt off her skin. She closed her eyes as the sensation shot right through to her breasts, causing her nipples to stiffen. He lifted his shot glass and tilted his head back, then leaned in, gently sucking the juice from the lime that was held between Lorelai's teeth.

No one said anything for several beats. Luke began to tug at his tie, suddenly feeling unbearably hot. Lorelai helped him loosen it, and pulled it over his head. She unbuttoned his top button. With Lorelai on one sleeve, and Dicey on the other, each unbuttoned a cuff and rolled up one of his sleeves. Luke watched both of the women with interest, wondering if he was reading their actions correctly.

"Ok, who gets the next shot?" Luke asked, holding up a new pour.

"That would be me," Lorelai volunteered.

Luke picked up a lime, slid it across the base of Dicey's neck, and shook some salt onto the same area. Dicey giggled at the sensation of salt trickling down her chest. Lorelai giggled, too, but hers was in nervousness, knowing that it was her turn to step up to the plate.

Dicey leaned in toward Lorelai, allowing her access to the salt clinging on her soft, smooth neck. Acutely aware of Luke's eyes on her, Lorelai moistened her lips, and placed them on the side of Dicey's throat. Tentatively, she flicked her tongue on the salty area, then she increased the pressure. Both Luke and Dicey inhaled deeply as Lorelai opened her mouth and pulled the flavors in. She closed her eyes and savored the sensation of Dicey's soft skin. When she backed away, Luke handed her the shot. She drank it swiftly. Luke examined Lorelai's eyes for hesitation as he placed the lime in Dicey's mouth. Without pause, she leaned over him and teased the lime from Dicey's lips. They lingered for a moment before Dicey gave up the lime. Lorelai straightened, and bit deeply into the fruit. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, enjoying the expression on Luke's face.

His eyes had taken on the sultry darkness of passion; she knew that what they were doing was working him into a smolder. Without words, he poured another shot, this time, for the lady on his left. Lorelai took the salt and a lime slice from the counter. She smeared the area behind Luke's ear, then followed with the white grains.

Luke leaned his head to the side, kissing the exposed skin on Lorelai's shoulder, and allowed Dicey access to the sensitive skin behind his ear. He let out a soft moan, as she sucked and licked his skin, nipping and tugging on his earlobe in the process. After the salt, and a toss of her head for the alcohol, Lorelai put the lime in her own mouth, held by her front teeth, inviting Dicey to partake.

Dicey and Lorelai leaned in, both almost sitting on Luke's lap. Dicey didn't take it right away; she smoothed her cheek against Lorelai's and rubbed her face up and down. This motion was so unexpected that Lorelai gasped slightly. The smooth sensation was previously unknown to her. She loved Luke, but he never felt this soft. She relished the velvety texture of the female face near her, and moved her cheek against the softness. They turned their faces toward each other so Dicey could reach the lime.

From Luke's vantage point, he could experience this exchange along with them. Dicey kissed Lorelai's lips then ran her tongue along the bottom of the lime, causing Lorelai to quiver involuntarily. Luke felt the jolt run through to him as he watched them. She then covered Lorelai's mouth with hers as she tugged the lime free. Before Lorelai could move back, Dicey removed the lime from her own mouth and covered Lorelai's lips with hers. Lip to lip, mouth to mouth, then tongue to tongue, Luke watched the give and take between the women in front of him. He witnessed the soft exchange of caresses and teases. He stared as their teasing gave way to desire. He moved some stray strands of Lorelai's curls so he could see better as they continued kissing.

Coming up for air, they followed with shorter kisses. Luke watched as their tongues twirled in synchronicity in front of him. Pulling away from the kiss, Lorelai turned into Luke and pressed her face next to his. He pulled her head toward his with a fistful of hair. Her mouth fully engulfed by his. She clutched onto his shirt with one hand, and the back of the bench seat with the other.

Luke's arousal was apparent as he turned and twisted in the seat, trying to accommodate his swollen desire. After getting more comfortable, they engaged in some more touching, tasting, and teasing. The tequila remained forgotten on the bar top.

As the limo slowed down, and the ride became bumpier, they knew they were pulling into the Dragonfly parking lot. Each member of the trio straightened out their clothing, and picked up their respective purses and overcoats. The ladies fluffed up their hair, and Luke cleared his throat.

Lorelai teased Luke, looking down at his lap. "You might want to button your coat; we don't want you to scare the guests."

He nodded in accord.

***

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10 Ground Rules

**Too Cute for Luke**

**Chapter 10: Ground Rules**

**I'd like to thank Jewels, my wonderful Beta, who not only edited this chapter, she took on the first 6 chapters as well, helping me make it presentable for the BWR publishing. She really helped give me the confidence to publish this chapter when I was really nervous about it. Jewels, your comments and insight really mean a lot. Thank you, Jewels for so generously sharing your talent.**

**I'd also like to thank LoriD who really "gets" what this story is about. She has a way of crawling into the character's head, bringing out an uncanny insight. She "talked me down" over this chapter, too. Thank you Lori, for all of your wonderful comments and suggestions.**

**  
And, thank you all who have been sticking with this story. It's been a lot of fun so far, but I felt some pressure not to disappoint you. There's one more chapter after this!**

Luke, Lorelai, and Dicey rolled themselves out of the limo, laughing, and stumbling. Pulling their coats on and clutching their belongings, they headed into the lobby, hand, in hand, in hand. When they reached the stairs, they were still laughing. Trying to remain quiet, they shushed each other between stifled giggles, while bumping into the walls and the banister. Like children in church, the harder they tried, the more impossible it became to stop laughing.

In an attempt to keep from waking the guests, Lorelai let go of Luke's hand in front of her. With one hand on the banister to keep herself steady, she bent at the waist and slipped a finger into the back strap of each sandal. She slid them off smoothly, one at a time. Upon straightening, she used her forearm to lift the tresses that tumbled over her shoulder and blocked her vision. That's when she noticed Michel watching her intently. For a fleeting moment their eyes caught, but she pulled her gaze away, refocusing on her ascension. She immediately padded up the stairs to catch up to Luke and Dicey, her shoes hooked over two fingers, dangling by their straps.

Despite the haziness of alcohol, she suddenly felt sober. _What the heck is Michel doing here this late?_ she thought. Michel's look was puzzling. She couldn't read his emotions. She could tell that his eyes didn't convey strong negative emotions like jealousy, resentment, or hurt. Yet she wasn't quite sure if what she saw was a projection of her own feelings: embarrassment at being seen by him, apprehension, and some fear. She pushed the image into the back of her mind and entered Dicey's door, which was open and waiting for her.

As soon as the door latched shut, Lorelai jumped imperceptibly. She began to feel the familiar tightness in her abdomen, like she had so many times that week. Breathing deeply to shake off her nerves, she piled her purse and coat on an armchair in the corner. Luke and Dicey followed suit.

They each plopped down on a different piece of furniture. Luke was on a chair next to the nightstand, Dicey on the bed, and Lorelai on the bench at its foot. In the light of the guestroom, their laughing had subsided, giving way to nervous gestures and shy glances.

Lorelai's eyes darted around the room. She noticed the sconces that she so deliberately picked out for the rooms. Their curved lines matched the light fixtures in the ceilings. And again, the same elements of style were echoed in the headboards and legs of the beds, the beds that she had so painstakingly searched for. Perfect beds, where happy, in-love couples would relax and plan their futures, or reminisce about their pasts. In all the time that she put into each and every detail, from the window coverings, to the coasters, she never once dreamed that she'd bring another woman along with her and the man she loved to share one of those perfect beds.

She suddenly sensed that the room was spinning around her. She had to consciously think about her breathing, bringing herself back to the here and now. _Is it just me_, she thought, _or are the walls getting shorter?_ She studied the lined wallpaper that took her weeks to choose, and wondered if she were imagining that the lines were bowing in, arching toward her.

Dicey kicked off her heels. "Make yourselves comfortable," she said. "I hope you don't mind if I do, too." She reached behind her neck, and unclasped her necklace, then placed it on the nightstand nearest her, pooling the chain in a loose puddle of links. Lorelai noticed Dicey's calm demeanor; she was deliberate, and relaxed. She wondered how this woman could possess so much composure, when she herself could scarcely contain the tremors that were threatening to overcome her limbs.

While Dicey excused herself to 'get more comfortable,' Lorelai glanced at Luke. He was leaning forward on the antique chair that she bought from Mrs. Kim. His rolled cuffs exposed strong forearms, which were resting comfortably on his widely spaced knees. His fingers interlocked lightly as he studied them. And, although he had shaved earlier this evening, he already had the familiar dark stubble shadowing his chiseled features. He was so beautiful. _I can do this, I can do this,_ she willed her brain to chant, but she couldn't will her gut to stop stirring or her heart to stop pounding.

He looked up, caught her staring at him, and gave her a slight smile accompanied by a wink. She melted under his gaze, like she had done so many times before. He extended his hand toward her, palm up, inviting her to him. She went and slid onto his knee. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "Are you alright?" he asked, his husky voice slightly above a whisper, resonated against her throat.

She nodded, unable to speak, barely able to breathe.

"You're shivering. Are you cold?" he asked, as he began rubbing her body with quick, short strokes of his arms, attempting to warm her.

"No," she managed to say, searching his eyes for some hint that she was about to do the right thing.

"Lorelai, we should g…" He was cut off by Dicey's cheerful words floating in through the dressing room.

"Hey, I want to compliment you on Luke's birthday cake." She was smiling as she re-entered the room. "Now, _that_ is something I will never forget."

"Thanks, I had fun making it." Lorelai smiled directly into Luke's eyes.

"Yes, it was something," Luke said, beaming with pride. He loved Lorelai as much for her inability to boil water, as for her ability to make his heart soar every time she smiled.

The look exchanged by the two lovers wasn't lost on Dicey. As if on cue, she circled the room, and turned off all the lights except the smallest one on the desk. She ended up standing behind Luke, on Lorelai's side, so close that Lorelai could feel the heat radiating from her body. Lorelai looked at Luke, and could see his Adam's apple dip and rise at the sight of the women's proximity to each other. With one hand, Dicey moved all of Lorelai's hair off one shoulder, and over the other. Lorelai stilled under Dicey's touch.

Lorelai's sensations were conflicting. Physically, her nerve endings were on fire, reaching and wanting more of the touch, straining toward the smooth hand at her shoulder. But her brain screamed, _No, this isn't right for us_. In the battle between logic and pleasure, her body was winning the internal struggle. She was caught up in the spell of Luke's fantasy, and in the desire to give him everything he wanted, and everything he deserved.

She was so enrapt in the combined sensation of Luke's warm, comfortable embrace, and the novelty of Dicey's soft caress, that at first she didn't recognize it. It was soft and muffled, but the musical sound was familiar. It pulled her out of her trance when she finally identified it, and jolted her into action. Lorelai moved across the room and dug through the coats on the armchair next to the bed. She found her purse and retrieved her cell phone. "Hello," she said breathlessly, discarding her silver clutch on the pile of coats.

"_Lorelai? You are not chopped liver_," the accented voice said.

Without saying a word, she folded the phone shut. Suddenly it was clear to her. The look in Michel's eyes wasn't any of the emotions she previously considered. It was beautiful in its simplicity, really. She didn't know how she could have misinterpreted it. The look she saw was friendship.

Lorelai backed up to the door and mumbled, "Um, I'm sorry. It's Michel, he uh, needs some help." She looked at Dicey, then at Luke, and said again, "I'm so sorry." She slipped out the door in her stocking feet, failing to notice that her purse had spilled its entire contents onto the floor.

The door latched and Luke said to Dicey, "This isn't right," at the exact moment that Dicey said, "I can't do this."

"What?" she asked.

"No, please, you first," he deferred.

Dicey poured out her thoughts. "Ok, me first. I can't do this. You guys love each other too much. I see how she adores you, and how you look at her. You _two_ are meant to be together and I can only hope to someday have a fraction of what you have. Lorelai is great; her enthusiasm is infectious. I got caught up in her wanting to make you happy, so much so that I talked myself into thinking I was somehow helping you two out by making all the moves, because she was too shy. I tried to follow through, really I did. I thought that's what she wanted me to do. I thought it would be good for you two. But we both know that's not the case. Doing this isn't me, it's not you, and it certainly isn't Lorelai. Maybe in college, it could have worked, but this isn't college. This is your love, your life, with Lorelai."

Luke nodded his agreement. "Dicey, I don't have very many friends, and even though we don't keep in touch very well, I consider you right up there. I'm really glad you visited. We had a lot of fun. Um, the limo, that was amazing. I will never forget that. But, you're right. I'm not the kid I was in college. I don't need the novelties that I once thought I did. I just need Lorelai." He began gathering his and Lorelai's belongings. He picked up her purse and filled it with the spilled items. Noting the condoms and the scrunchy, he asked, his face flashing a look of uncertainty, "Ground rules?"

"Yes," Dicey said. "But, please understand. She really just wanted to make you happy."

"Yeah, I know."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"She used it, too, you know."

"Used what?"

"The escape clause," she said.

"Yeah, she did, didn't she?"

**

Practically running down the stairs, Lorelai found Michel at the front desk. He was still holding the phone, staring down at it. He wasn't sure how she was going to react, but he was prepared for her to be angry with him for butting his nose in where it didn't belong.

"Michel!" she cried.

"Hello, Lorelai," he said, quickly placing the receiver in its cradle, trying to hide the evidence.

"Michel, why are you still here?"

As if to explain his presence, he said defensively, "Somebody has been using my highlighters without replacing the caps properly. Now I have yellow and pink, which are moist and supple, but the green is like a dried out piece of leather. The green has dried out!"

"What?"

"How can I differentiate the check-ins, from the check-outs, and the no-shows if I have no green? All I can do is leave a washed out streak in the ledger." He waved the capless green pen in front of her face.

"Michel, did you call me just to tell me your highlighters were dry?"

"Why else would I call?" He looked down at his reservation book, flipping the pages intently.

"I don't know, I just thought…" Her voice trailed off.

"Lorelai," he hesitated a moment, then plunged ahead, "I was wrong. Luke may not know how to shave, but he knows how to make you happy."

"Oh, Mich…" Her eyes expressed relief in the recognition that he gave her.

Uncomfortable with any amount of emotion, Michel hurried her away from him. "Instead of standing here without shoes on, why don't you wait for him in the library. He should be down for you within five minutes."

"Let me guess. You know this because you're French?"

"No. I know this because that Brawny Paper Towel man loves you."

Turning toward the library, she looked over her shoulder and said sincerely, "Thank you, Michel."

"For what?"

"On the phone, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," she said, tearing up.

**

Without the benefit of a lamp, Lorelai sat on the overstuffed library chair, wondering what to do next. She felt like such a failure. She had one experience to give Luke for his birthday, after all the things he did for her. She had locked and loaded this situation and now she couldn't pull the trigger. All the teasing and foreplay in the limo, and she couldn't go through with it. The limo was another world, separate from any other distractions, like a private capsule isolated from the rest of her life, dark, cozy and mysterious. But when they came back here, to her world, her work, it was different. For some reason, when they finally made it to the guestroom of the Dragonfly Inn, she froze.

God, she felt like a terrible fiancée. She hated disappointing Luke, and now she blew it in front of his old friend. He was going to be so embarrassed and frustrated. She couldn't even begin to think about Dicey's feelings. After this whole week of "courtship," instigated by her own scheming, Lorelai flaked out. A shiver of shame ran up her spine. She had to face them and at least try to explain, no matter how hard it was going to be. She needed to go back up and get her shoes and her purse. She couldn't leave it like this, hiding in a dark library.

After mentally preparing herself to trek back up, she lifted her head and opened her eyes to find Luke's silhouette filling the doorway. She looked up at him, but it was too dark to read his expression. He went to her wordlessly and kneeled at her feet. Silently, he slipped on one silver sandal, then the other. Lorelai wasn't sure if he was too angry for words, so she held her breath, waiting for him to speak; he didn't. Instead, he moved in closer, wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on her chest where he could hear the beating of her heart.

Her hands instinctively ran through his hair, stroking it softly, feeling the soft texture of his curls as she twirled them around her index finger and thumb. They sat silently for several minutes while their eyes grew accustomed to the dark. He lifted his face toward her; she couldn't place the expression.

"You're wearing your coat," was all she could say, as she searched his eyes.

"I'm taking you home now," he said, as he rose to his feet and pulled her up to him.

Holding open her coat, he said, "Here, put this on." He handed her her purse as he hugged an arm around her shoulder, and kissed her still wet temple. Their footsteps echoed as he escorted her through the lobby.

While passing the front desk, Luke gave a nod of appreciation to Michel. Michel nodded back. Both were feeling protective of 'their' Lorelai.

"Good night, Michel," she said.

"Good night," he said, then whispered only to himself, "_Pate de foie gras_."

***

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11Fantasy Maker

**Too Cute for Luke**

**Chapter 11: Fantasy Maker**

**Well, my final chapter is here and I'm a little sad. This is my first chapter story and I really had fun writing it. I'm so thankful to all the readers who stuck by this alternative little story. Thank you so much for all the support and feedback. Thank you for such insightful reviews. **

**I need to thank the most awesome Beta in the world, Jewels12. You worked so hard with me on this. It was so fun getting your comments and suggestions. I still don't know how I got so lucky as to find you! Thank you, it's been a pleasure. Hopefully we'll work on many, many more stories together.**

***~*~*  
**

Luke and Lorelai settled in the limo quietly. Their shoulders and heads were leaning up against each other, fingers entwined, as they contemplated the nights events.

Lorelai started nervously, "Luke, I'm so sorry to disappoint you."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked earnestly.

"I wanted to give you something special for your birthday, something to show you how much I love and appreciate all that you do for me."

"I know you do, Lorelai," he said, squeezing her hand.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Now, why would I be mad at the sexiest woman alive?" he asked, sitting up while putting his arm around her shoulder, and pulling her body next to his.

"Because you didn't get to live out your fantasy." She looked at him with a slightly troubled expression.

"But I did."

"What do you mean? We didn't even get to any of the…interesting stuff."

"What's your definition of 'interesting stuff'?"

"Well, you know…" she said.

"Hmm, the interesting stuff? Like my beautiful fiancée participating in a scenario where I get to do body shots with two beautiful women?" he said through an impish grin. "Isn't that the interesting stuff?" he asked, trailing kisses along her cheek and jaw

"I guess if you put it that way, it sounds interesting."

"How about this for interesting?" He kissed her lips.

"Mmmmm, that's pretty good," she said, smiling.

"And this?" He kissed her more insistently and lightly sucked on her bottom lip."

"Yeah, that's pretty good, too." she agreed, then pulled away. "But, I saw a look on your face. It wasn't happy."

"What look? There was no look."

"Yeah, there was…something. Are you sure you're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just a little, um, unsettled, I guess." His face became serious and his voice dropped to a velvety hushed tone.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start something that I couldn't finish. Really, I was going to go through with it; I wanted to go through with it. I wanted you to have your fantasy so badly," she said, trying to explain.

"No, it's not that. It's, well, I saw the condoms," he said disconcertedly.

"Oh, yeah." She swallowed.

He looked at her intently and said, "Lorelai, we don't use condoms. We haven't since we first started dating."

She looked down and away from him, flushing uncomfortably. "Just, you know…in case that's where your fantasy took you. I thought that might be part of what you were asking for. I was hoping not, but I needed to be safe."

"You actually thought I'd be with another woman?" He kept his voice steady, but there was a flash of anger below the calm veneer.

"I was so nervous about some of the other um…situations, I didn't give the …condom using… much thought. That was pushed so far in the back of my brain…until we were in Dicey's room. Then you know what happened. I bolted. I'm so sorry."

"You came up with this idea because of my story."

"I just wanted to give you what you missed out on all those years ago. I wanted you to be able to pick up where you left off. I thought that's what you were asking for after the story."

"After the story, I asked if you'd consider kissing another woman. _Kissing_. How did you jump from the story to the condoms?" He looked at her beautiful face, so intent on making him happy that his heart went out to her. "You're right, you probably saw a 'look,'" he said. "But, I'm the one who's sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm more than sorry, actually. I'm feeling… it's so hard to explain. Um, seeing those condoms, knowing that they weren't for us…made me feel so many things. First was my default reaction. I was angry that you'd even consider something so…out there," he said, sweeping his arm in front of his chest. "Then I quickly realized that this wasn't your idea. I planted the seed; anger wasn't the proper emotion. You didn't just wake up one day and say, 'I think I'll encourage Luke to have sex with some other woman.' So then I moved on to sad. Sad that you love me so much, you'd be willing to witness something so personal, and intimate with someone else, something that should only be between us. Then, I was surprised that you'd go to such lengths to make me happy. I really love you for that. I'm grateful that I have a thoughtful, enthusiastic fiancée who would even consider doing something like that for me. But then, I'm feeling guilty, too."

"It that all?" she said teasingly.

"Yeah, who knew?" he smirked slightly, nodding his head.

"What do you have to feel guilty about?" she asked.

"I feel guilty that you don't know," he said looking straight at her.

"Don't know what?"

"I should have told you. This should be the one thing that is perfectly clear in our relationship, and I didn't make it clear. So yeah, I feel guilty about this."

"Guilty about what?" she asked impatiently.

"Don't you know that I never want to be with another woman? Ever. If anything, you should understand that. I should have made it abundantly clear," he said.

"Luke, I know you love me," she said, touching his face softly with her warm hand.

"It's more than love. It's devotion, and commitment. The first time I kissed you, I knew that I never wanted to kiss another woman in my life. The first time we made love, I knew our love was complete. I never once questioned my commitment to you and my desire for only you. But I didn't tell you; I let that slip by. Lorelai, I never want to be with anyone else. I want you, and only you, as long as I live. You are my world. I gave my heart to you. Forever."

Lorelai blinked back tears, as she kissed him, lips trembling with love and emotion. "And I only need you. All my life, you're all I'll ever need," she cried.

They kissed softly and held each other tightly in a reassuring hug. Luke pulled back slightly and said, "So we got that straight?"

"Yeah," she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her thumb. "We got that straight."

"Lorelai, I've been thinking about the escape clause. You used it tonight. So you're not allowed to feel guilty. That's why it's there," he said with certainty. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"To tell you the truth, I used it too. Only, instead of Michel giving me the out, it was Liz. I could have gone back that night. I could have gone back any time after that. But I didn't. All these years, I thought I didn't have a choice, but Dicey pointed it out to me tonight. I used the escape clause, too."

"But I thought you wanted to be with them."

"Of course I _wanted_ to be with them. I'm a man. I'm not a hero, or super human. It just wasn't me. Oh, I was interested, don't get me wrong. But I think that some fantasies should remain fantasies. Not everything has to be lived out," he said softly. "I got more, um, mileage out of not following through on that one. It actually got better over the years." His face flushed a little at the admission.

"So, you're not disappointed in how tonight turned out?"

"Heck no!" he said with a chuckle.

"What about Dicey? Is she mad?"

"Actually, Dicey is more relieved than anything. I think she was ready to use the escape clause herself." He laughed. "Except, we were in _her_ room. Where would she escape to?"

"That's true." She giggled as he pulled her up on his lap facing him, so that her knees were on either side of his thighs.

"I really love you, Luke," she said, nuzzling her face into his and breathing into his neck.

"I know you do. And I really love you, Lorelai." He nuzzled back.

"What are you _doing_?" she asked playfully, as he slid his hand up and down her pantyhose, leaving a trail of heat behind him.

"Just feeling your pantyhose," he said, his hand disappearing under her dress.

"Oh, I see."

"You do? Well, then let me see," he said, lifting the fabric to take in the sheer hose that covered her panties. "I don't get to see you in pantyhose very often. So, this is what they look like under there."

"Under _where_?" she said, through a growing smile.

"Very funny. Do they come off?"

"Of course. You just roll them off."

"Like this?" he asked, smoothing both hands up her legs to her waist, and pulling on the elastic.

"Something like that, yes."

"I like rolling them off, it's like unwrapping a gift," he said, as he began pulling them down to her hips.

"Luke, we're almost home," she said in slight protest.

"You said we could have the limo as long as we wanted, right?"

"That's right," she said. "It's all ours."

"I hate to let a good limo go to waste." He reached over her and lifted the telephone receiver that put him through to the chauffeur.

"Yeah, hello? We're going to make another stop. In Litchfield there's an all night café right off the Highway. It's on Village Green Drive and Constitution Way. Can you please park in the back? Leave us, and help yourself to something for dinner, on me. And, maybe a cup of coffee and dessert. We're going to be a while," he said, looking longingly at Lorelai. "We have your number and we'll call when we need you. Thanks." He placed the receiver on the hook.

"So, you have big plans, do you?" she teased.

"Yes, I do," he said. "Very big plans."

"Oh?" she asked, pressing herself down on him, causing just the right amount of friction. "Are you going to let me in on your plans?"

"The plan is to use every inch of this limo," he said with a sexy growl.

"You're going to use every inch, huh?" she said playfully. "I like the sound of that."

"Oh, I guarantee you'll like it," he said, with a touch of arrogance that she loved so much.

"Pretty sure of yourself, huh?" she asked with a teasing smile as she slipped off her shoes, then tossed them on the floor.

"Some things a man just knows," he said, as he slid his hand back up under her dress and resumed the removal of her panty hose.

She stood with one leg straightened on the floor, and one bent knee on the seat. She leaned over him, hands on his shoulders, while he peeled down her hose. He pulled them off her feet, then dismissed them on the seat next to him. She immediately reestablished occupancy of his lap, arranging her dress so it draped over their laps. He pulled her in closely, lightly kissing her lips.

She sighed softly, then pressed her lips to his, wanting more. He obliged by probing slightly with his tongue, seeking entrance. Her mouth opened and they fell into a deep and satisfying kiss. Overtaken by desire, she involuntarily moved her hips in sync with their tongues. When they pulled away, they exchanged a gaze of electrifying passion.

"Lorelai, did I tell you how damn sexy you are?" he asked, his voice husky and deep.

"A girl doesn't mind hearing it again," she said, suddenly shy under his intense gaze.

"You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen," he said between kisses to her neck.

"Luke," she said, growing embarrassed.

"That kiss was beautiful."

"Yeah?" She met his gaze again.

"I keep picturing you kissing her, and probably will for a long, long time."

"I saw you watching, that was a big turn on," she admitted.

"Hmmm, a little exhibitionistic, are you?"

"I guess so, for you anyway." She cast her eyes downward.

"You look so beautiful in this dress. All night long I kept staring at you," he said. "This part right here," he kissed her collarbone, "this might be the sexiest part of you."

"Yeah? I think I caught you staring a few times," she said with a smile, slightly relieved at the change of topic.

"You're right. All night long I've been wanting to do this," he said, as he rained kisses from her collarbone to her shoulder, and over the breadth of her chest. She tilted her head back, allowing him access to her soft flesh. He reached around her and tugged on her zipper, pulling it down slowly, allowing the dress to fall off her shoulders in a cascade of fabric. His hands touched every part of her exposed skin, sending shock waves through her body. She gasped slightly as he kissed and nibbled on her neck and shoulders. His hands moved lower as he pushed the rest of the dress down to gather at her waist.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as his lips trailed across her lacy half-bra. With one hand behind her, he deftly unclasped it and tossed it aside, eager to lavish more attention on her bare breasts. His hands covered the outside of both as he pushed them together, kissing and licking, first one, then the other. She arched her back to give him access and to watch his lips caressing her.

"Take off this dress," he commanded huskily, tugging at it. She immediately obliged, by standing as best she could in the limo, and stepping out of it as it pooled at her feet. She put her hands on the top of her panties, eager to slide out of them as well, but Luke held her hands steady. "Wait, I want you to keep those on," he said. "I want you wearing them while I taste you."

"So, that's part of your plan? You're going to taste me?" she practically purred in anticipation.

"Making love to you wouldn't be complete without a taste of you," he said, looking directly into her eyes.

"Who am I to argue with that?" she countered, as he guided her down to sit where the two benches met. He gently pushed her legs apart, and kneeled on the floor between them. He held her face between his hands and kissed her lightly at first, the kiss soon into a burning frenzy of lips and tongues, hot and insatiable for each other.

His hands brushed against her thighs, smoothing her skin as he sought her warmth. She pressed her body into his hands and he felt the moisture that was absorbed by the slip of fabric that covered her. Pushing the fabric aside, he touched her heat with his fingertips. She gasped at the sensation, her breath causing him to flush with desire. He dipped his fingers into her wet center and lingered with circular caresses. He raised this hand to her chest and circled one nipple, then the other with his moist fingers, causing Lorelai's nerves to surge. He looked up at her as he gently blew on the wetness, making her breasts peak. She watched as he closed his eyes, and licked the moisture from her. He was clearly relishing her taste, driving her wild with desire.

"Luke, please…" she begged.

He whispered into the valley between her breasts, smiling at her impatience. "Tell me what you want."

"You know what I want," she said, finding it more difficult to express herself verbally than physically. Although she had more than a few men in her lifetime, Luke was the only long-term lover she'd ever known. He was the only man in her life who had pushed her boundaries sexually. She found it both frightening and exciting when he gently insisted she verbalize her desires.

"I don't know," he played innocent, "unless you tell me."

"I want you to…to taste me," she said tentatively, her chest heaving.

"I _am_ tasting you." He smiled devilishly. "Talk to me, I love hearing you say it."

She hesitated, then desire overtook her timidity. "I want your lips on me, your tongue on me. I want you to caress me with your mouth. I want slow soft circles. I want your fingers inside me, and I don't want you to stop until I can't take any more," she gasped.

Hearing her requests made his desire for her uncontrollable. He pushed her gently to recline again the backrest, as he positioned himself to pleasure her. Unable to wait a moment longer, he pressed his lips to her panties, kissing her and breathing her in. He tugged the fabric aside, and slid his tongue along her folds. She gasped and stilled, as if frozen by the sensations. His silky tongue soon made her breathe deeper, and she relaxed under his charge, allowing him to lead her through the passion. Soon, her hips were pivoting gently, in sync with his caresses. He moved one hand from her thigh, to her center. He gently inserted two fingers, and twisted them slowly, causing the pleasure to increase significantly. He felt her body flexing and relaxing, then followed her lead as her hips gained momentum and the gyrations became stronger and faster.

She held onto his hair, expressing her pleasure in soft moans of delight. Her legs were pulled up on either side of him as she felt herself building quickly. Within moments she was calling his name, and unknowingly pulling his hair. "God, Luke," she gasped, over and over again. He continued to lavish all his attention on her, loving the effect he was having, knowing that she would soon be letting go.

It started in the deepest core of her, then spread through her limbs and out her fingers and toes. She could feel the blood surging to her breasts, causing them to swell as she lost control of her inhibitions. Her body was wracked in waves of ecstasy that flowed over and over her in flushes of heat. The pleasure overtook her completely, and she called his name more loudly than anticipated. She begged him not to stop, and in the same breath plead for mercy. He took the cues from her body and continued his onslaught of pleasure until she finally jerked her hips away.

"Okay, okay, stop!" She giggled heartily, releasing all the tension that had built up. He smiled at her, loving to see her so satisfied. "Oh, my god!" she breathed, turning to recline fully on the bench. He rested his head near her stomach, looking up at her. He allowed her to recover while he brushed the hair from her eyes.

After allowing her heart rate to decrease she said, "This is so not fair."

"What isn't?"

"I'm almost naked and you still have all your clothes on. There's something entirely inequitable about this situation."

"Oh, well, we can't have inequity. How will we ever balance the power in here," he mocked.

"Well, there's only one way I can think of," she teased. "I'll have to put all my clothes back on."

He laughed heartily, baring his white teeth. She loved to see him succumb so fully to laughter, since it was quite rare for him to do so.

"I have a better idea," he said, turning on the floor so he leaned against the seat, and toeing off his shoes.

"_I_ want to undress you," Lorelai said coyly. "Come here." She pulled him to his knees so he was in front on her while she sat on the seat. She unbuttoned his shirt then said, "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around, I want to undress you from behind," she said with a saucy lilt to her voice. He looked doubtful, but pivoted on his knees so that he was facing away from her.

"You're always facing me, I want to see you from this angle," she whispered into his ear, causing him to shudder under her touch. She pulled his shirt down off his shoulders, and he removed one arm, then the other. She untucked his undershirt, and smoothed her hands around his waist, feeling the front of his stomach and his sides. His skin burned under each touch as she lifted his tee over his shoulders. He raised his arms allowing her to remove it, and throw it on the growing pile of discarded garments.

She pulled him into her so that his body was flush against hers. Her breasts pressed against the back of his shoulders. She took advantage of her position by wrapping her arms around him and feeling his strong chest, running her fingers through his hair, and tweaking his nipples softly. She breathed into his neck and plastered it with small kisses, then found his earlobe to nibble on and tug with her teeth. He moaned under her touch as she bit the top of his shoulder and she felt him shudder.

"You're so strong, I love the muscles in your back and shoulders," she whispered to him, then ran a satiny, wet tongue from the base of his neck, down his spine, to the top of his pants, sending jolts of electricity through him.

"Lorelai, please," he gasped.

She chuckled softly, then reached around his front, and released the top button of his pants. She glided her hands over his swollen heat, allowing him to push into her hands, as she traced the outline of his desire. She unzipped his pants, then pulled them down over his hips, saying, "You're going to have to help me with these." He sat down, took them off, along with his boxer briefs, and pushed them aside. "Back on your knees, Baby," she whispered, and he obeyed.

She slid off the low seat and joined him on the floor, pulling their bodies together, allowing her breasts to brush across his rippling back. His bare backside was now melding into the front of her body. He shuddered under her touch, and leaned forward, resting his hands on the bench in front of him, causing his arms and lower back to flex.

She moved her hands down his hips and over his round butt, kneading and grasping the firm, muscular cheeks. She grasped one in each hand, smoothing over them in round sweet circles. God, she loved that ass. For eight years, before they even kissed, she had been stealing secret, and not-so-secret glances at that firm powerful ass. Hidden under jeans and flannel, she always knew it would be spectacular. And it was. Round, firm, pliant, and all hers.

She wondered why she didn't often take the time to really appreciate this perfect athletic rear, now that it was all hers. Maybe because when they got to the point of exposing those firmly packed mounds, he was usually facing her, and she was occupied with another particular piece of his anatomy, one that met her needs more expeditiously. But right now, she felt completely satisfied. It was the perfect time to pay proper respects to that scrumptious posterior.

Sure, she admired it under her hands countless times, while she was pulling him deep inside her. She even admired it with her ankles, as she wrapped her legs around him in ecstasy, and drew him in, feeling the muscles flex under her calves. But tonight was different. It was right in front of her, and she was focused on it with a laser-like intensity.

Rubbing her hands over him, she lowered her face to meet the roundest part of his rump offering tender kisses interspersed with soft nibbles. One hand moved around front where she held him and caressed him, feeling him twitch and jump as she teased his powerful glutes with more urgent kisses.

"What are you doing to me?" his voice rasped.

"Just let me enjoy you," she answered between nips and kisses to the slightly whiter skin of his rear. It was covered with a very thin veneer of soft flesh, the density of her Tempur-Pedic pillow. Then, deceptively close to the surface, it was rock hard. Damn! She couldn't get enough. Unable to control the impulse, she opened her mouth, as if taking the first bite of a juicy peach, and took in a mouthful of his cheek. Biting down softly at first, she felt the flesh give, then resist, and she nipped a little harder. She held the bite just long enough to relish his taught flesh. She felt his desire surge as he twitched in her hand, growing even harder.

"Hey!" Luke yelled out in surprise. Then, in ecstasy, he said, "God, Lorelai!"

She released him from her jaws, and noticed two dented semicircles where her teeth had been, and soothed them with kisses. "That's one hell of an ass you got there, Danes," she growled, slapping him playfully.

"You bit my ass!"

"Yes, I did." She smiled, raising her eyebrows.

"Leave a mark?"

"Oh, yeah."

"C'mere, you," he said, turning around, unable to control himself any longer. He remained on his knees, and pushed her back onto the only bench that they hadn't used yet. "I need you now," he said, pulling her panties down her long legs, enjoying every inch of her as he slid them over her soft skin.

His mouth covered hers in a torrent of passion, exploring and tasting while lifting her thighs up to his sides as he positioned her for entry. He kneeled upright so he could watch her face while he slid deep inside her, in one fluid motion. She gasped with quiet pleasure, scarcely able to accommodate him as he filled her.

"Don't move," he pleaded, holding her hips steady. "I need you not to move."

She remained motionless, as she allowed him to gain control over his desire. His breathing was labored, and he closed his eyes, struggling for composure. When she recognized that he had calmed himself, she flexed her interior muscles, pulling him into her.

"Yes, I can feel that. That's good," he whispered, relaxing his grip on her hips, allowing her to undulate them slightly as he overcame the danger of letting go too quickly. "Lorelai, you drive me mad."

She allowed her head to fall back, and closed her eyes as he began sliding in and out of her. Gently at first, then, they picked up intensity finding a sustainable rhythm. His fingers found her most sensitive nub, and he rubbed her gently while his strokes remained steady. She moaned and called out his name, feeling herself falling again. He loved watching the ecstasy on her face as she allowed him free range over her body. His hand stroked her sharply peaked breasts and caressed her toned stomach.

As their intensity increased further and moved them closer to the edge, he reclaimed her hips. Grasping them in both hands, he used his arms to help pull himself into her with more power. Her quiet gasps developed into deep, throaty moans as they climbed to release together. His thrusts lengthened as he nearly exited with each backstroke. Her legs hooked around him, preventing him from leaving.

"God, Luke!" she exclaimed. "I can't hold off much longer."

He resumed his thrusting, raising her hips higher to change the angle of entry. She moaned loudly at the unexpected sensation, causing his desire to overtake him. Together they ascended the height of passion and tumbled down in shudders of sheer rapture, holding onto each other with each wave of pleasure, allowing their sensations to subside. Settling into a state of calm, they embraced as their vital signs became more stable.

"I love you so much," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you." She hugged him to her, bringing every emotion to the surface of her heart, and the contours of her eyes.

"Hey, you," he whispered, kissing her tears of joy.

"Hey yourself."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For fulfilling my fantasy."

She looked at him quizzically.

"I've always wanted to make love to you in a limo," he confessed.

Her face lit up as she sang, "I'm finally a fantasy maker?"

He laughed, "And, apparently, an ass biter."

She giggled, feeling quite pleased with herself.

~*~*~

Fin.


End file.
